Władca Demonów
by Shizuka0313
Summary: Naruto jako niespełna ośmioletni chłopiec zaczyna się poważnie zmieniać. Dorastać. Wszystkie te zmiany zaobserwował Kakashi. Uczeń ojca Naruto. Co się stanie dalej? Czy Naruto dowie się całej prawdy? Czy chłopiec ucieknie z rodzinnej wioski? Aby się dowiedzieć czytajcie na bieżąco.
1. Powitanie Prolog

**Witajki!**

 **Oto moje któreś tam opowiadanie o Naruto.**

 **Jednak nie będzie** **to taka typowa historia oparta na mandze. Mam zamiar zrobić coś naprawdę, innego i takiego, czego nie spotkacie nigdzie indziej** **(Przynajmniej się postaram xD).**

 **W samej treści notek będę starała się robić mniej opisów, ale żeby były w miarę dokładne i więcej dialogów. (Z góry mówię, że nie wychodzi mi to zbytnio. xDD)**  
 **Informuję was też, że nocie będą jak je napiszę.** **A będę pisać jak będę miała wenę, więc życzcie mi DUŻO weny i miłego czytania! :D**

-TEKST : normalna rozmowa  
 ***TEKST*** : rozmowa z Koramą/Kyuubim i innymi biju.  
 _"TEKST"_ : myśli

 _Legenda głosi, że pewnego dnia w Wiosce, skrytej pod zielonym płaszczem liści, pojawi się chłopiec.  
Dziedzic dwóch potężnych rodów._  
 _Chłopiec o determinacji większej niż u kogokolwiek.  
O sile o jakiej każdy mógłby marzyć.  
O przeżyciach, których nie doświadczyło większość starców.  
O oczach, które mogłyby konkurować z błękitem bezchmurnego nieba.  
O włosach, które wyglądały jak słońce na płótnie zwanym 'niebem'.  
O uśmiechu,którego nigdzie indziej nie zobaczysz..  
Chłopiec ten opuści kiedyś swą wioskę by stać się silniejszym i dokonać zemsty za swych rodziców.  
Wyruszy wraz z Lisem o dziewięciu-ogonach, który stanie się dla niego ojcem, w podróż. Gdy wróci, przepowiednia się dokona a jego wioska na nowo się odrodzi.  
Chłopiec ów będzie się zwał 'Władcą Demonów'._

Mały, mający nie całe cztery lata, chłopiec biegnie właśnie w stronę pewnej polany. Dokładniej to ucieka. Tak. To dobre określenie na taką sytuację jak ta.

Dzieciak wbiegł na łąkę otoczoną gęstym lasem i niewielkim wodospadem. Naruto, bo tak ów chłopiec się nazywa, wskoczył do wody nie wiele myśląc czy uda mu się wstrzymać oddech wystarczająco długo by jego 'wrogowie' go nie znaleźli.

Młodzieniec nie musiał długo czekać. Na polanę wbiegło czterech dorosłych mężczyzn z czego jeden był grubo po czterdziestce.

-Gdzie ten sku***el?!

Wrzasnął najniższy z mężczyzn.

-Na pewno tędy pobiegł? Może jednak w lewo?

Powiedział spokojniejszym tonem, najmłodszy z całej czwórki.

-Tak myślisz?! Nosz ku**a! Wracamy!

Cała czwórka zawróciła mając nadzieję, że jeszcze dogonią swoją przyszłą ofiarę. Młody Uzumaki chcąc wypłynąć na powierzchnię wyciągną rękę do góry i już miał się odepchnąć nogami od dna gdy zaczął tracić przytomność.

Panika ogarnęła serce młodzieńca. Taka śmierć i to jeszcze nie będąc prawdziwym Shinobi?! To nie może się tak skończyć!

 ***Gaki?! Oj! Gaki?!***

 _"Co?.. Ktoś.. mnie woła?.. Kto to? ... "_

Sen zaczął pochłaniać chłopca.

 ***Gaki! Trzymaj się! Pomogę ci!***

Nastała ciemność..


	2. Ichi - Prawda i nowy przyjaciel

**Cześć!**

 **Jak widać mamy już pierwszy rozdział. Miałam problem by zdecydować się nad pisaniem w 1 czy 3 osobie. Więc będę pisać różnie. Nie zdziwcie się tylko jak naglę się to zmieni. ;)  
** **Podajcie swoje opinie w komentarzach.**

 **Nie przedłużając, zapraszam! :D**

Młody Uzumaki właśnie się obudził. Mimo, że wzrok wrócił do normy i może stwierdzić, że jest w swoim łóżku to nie może poruszać żadną częścią ciała.

 ***Spokojnie, gaki. Nie ruszaj się z łóżka do puki twoje mięśnie i kości są pod wpływem mojej czakry.***

-Co?! Kto to mówi?! Gdzie jesteś?! Czego ode mnie chcesz?!

Naruto zaczął krzyczeć i panikować. Jakimś cudem udało mu się ruszyć głową by spojrzeć na pokój jednak od razu teko pożałował. Ból rozrywania jego mięśni jest paskudny. Teraz dzięki czakrze Kyuubiego chłopiec czuje wszystko dokładniej, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Wzrok, słuch, węch, dotyk, smak.

 ***Posłuchaj, młody. Najpierw wejdź do swojego umysłu i mów w myślach.***

Po słowach nieznajomego, blondyn zrobił tak jak mu kazano i udał się do najdalszych zakamarków jego umysłu.

 ***Dobrze, a teraz choć do mnie.***

Wystraszone dziecko nie wiedząc co ma robić poszło szukać tego głosu. Znalazł go. Znalazł źródło głosu 'osoby', która najprawdopodobniej go uratowała.

Niebieskooki udał się do ogromnego pomieszczenia w którym naprzeciwko są wielkie, metalowe kraty. Blondyn niepewnym krokiem ruszył w ich stronę. W cieniu, za kratami do celi można ujrzeć parę wielkich ślepi. Co, oczywiście nie uszło uwadze blondyna.

*K-kim ty je-jesteś? C-co tutaj r-robisz?*

Spytał jąkający się chłopiec.

 ***Jestem Kyuubi no Kitsune.***

*Ky-kyuubi? A-ale jak? Jakim cudem jesteś wewnątrz mnie?! Co się stało?! Jak to?!*

Ostatnie pytania Naruto mówił już pewniej i głośniej.

 ***Uspokój się, dzieciaku! Odpowiem ci na wszystkie** **pytania tylko się uspokój.***

Warknął basowy i głęboki głos demona. Chłopiec od razu się uspokoił.

*H-hai.*

 ***A więc, Zacznijmy od początku. Znasz tą historię, że Czwarty zapieczętował Kyuubiego, czyli mnie, w jedynym niemowlęciu, które urodziło się tego dnia. Akurat tak się składa, że to ty byłeś tym dzieciakiem. Kiedy ten wasz cały Hokage zapieczętował mnie w tobie po** **prosił Trzeciego aby ci wszystko wytłumaczył, gdy osiągniesz 10 lat. Ale, że ostatnio prawie co nie umarłeś musiałem cię ratować i przejąć kontrolę nad twoim ciałem.** **Jednak przeliczyłem się. Myślałem, że nic ci się nie stanie ale ty masz dopiero 4 lata! Przez najbliższe 2 godziny nawet palcem nie ruszysz.***

*Aahh.. "Wszyscy mówili, że Kyuubi jest strasznym potworem i nienawidzi ludzi. Ale mnie uratował."*

Naruto niepewnym krokiem ruszył w stronę klatki Lisa.

*P-przepraszam, Kyuubi? Mam do ciebie jeszcze parę pytań.*

 ***To nie przepraszaj, bo nie masz za co. Mów.***

*Dlaczego mnie uratowałeś? Myślałem, że nienawidzisz ludzi?*

Demon siedział przez chwilę nic nie mówiąc. Tak jakby zastanawiał się nad odpowiedzią.

 ***Szczerze,** **to sam chciałbym to wiedzieć. Chyba nie miałem ochoty widzieć tak żałosnej śmierci.***

Odpowiedział Biju.

*Oh..Rozumiem. A tak w ogóle to masz jakieś imię?*

Lis otworzył szeroko czy. Nikt, ale to nikt jeszcze nie pytał się go o jego imię. A teraz jakiś mały gnojek ot tak, bezczelnie się o nie pyta. Lis chciał już krzyknąć na chłopaka ale się powstrzymał gdy zobaczył na jego twarzy niewielki uśmiech.

 ***Ku-Kurama. Nazywam się Kurama.***

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się najlepiej jak potrafi i rzekł:

*Arigatou, Kurama!*

Lis fuknął na chłopaka i kazał mu wracać do 'siebie' bo w każdej chwili może ktoś przyjść. Naruto zrobił to co mu kazał jego 'współlokator'. Kiedy otworzył swe błękitne oczy ujrzał sufit swojego pokoju.

"Czyli mam tak leżeć do puki nie będę mógł się ruszać.. Mhmm."

Myśli blondyna przerwało głośne burczenie.

-Jestem głodny..

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów Naruto spróbował wstać ale ból był silniejszy i solidnie trzymał go przy łóżku. Uzumaki postanowił przespać ten czas i oddał się w objęcia Morfeusza.

~~*3 Godziny później. 18:43*~~ 

Zachodzące słońce rzucało ostatnie promienie na delikatną twarzyczkę młodego jinchuurikiego. Piękne, niczym bezchmurne niebo, oczy właśnie oglądają pokój w którym się znajdują. Nie tak dawno jeszcze odbywał dziwną rozmowę z jego 'współlokatorem'. Naruto postanowił sprawdzić co tam u Kuramy poprzez zagadanie do niego.

*Kurama? Kurama, jesteś tam?*

 ***Jak miałoby mnie tu nie być?! Przecież jestem w tobie! Czego chcesz?***

*Chciałem się tylko spytać jak się trzymasz. No wiesz. Musisz być trochę samotny jak siedzisz cały czas samemu.*

Głos chłopca delikatnie zadrżał, ale mimo wszystko wciąż się uśmiechał. Kyuubi widząc to wszystko trochę złagodniał. Nie wiedząc czemu ale ten chłopak ma na niego bardzo dziwny wpływ. Najpierw ratuje mu życie, rozmawia jak gdyby nic i źle się czuje gdy ten się go boi. Tu na pewno jest coś nie tak.

 ***To prawda, czasem jestem trochę samotny ale nie przeszkadza mi to.***

Odparł demon i odwrócił pysk tak by nie patrzeć na Naruto. Ten jednak nie da się tak łatwo. Błękitnooki ruszył już pewny krokiem przed siebie i wszedł do klatki lisa. Kyuubi nie zwracając na niego uwagi dodał tylko:

 ***Jeśli masz zamiar mnie jakoś pocieszać to sobie odpuść. Nie mam humoru na twoje gierki.***

Warknął Kurama. Ma on nadzieję, że to podziała. Zawszę działało. Jednak blondyn nie przejął się zbytnio jego groźbami. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na jego łapie.

*W takim razie poczekam aż będziesz miał dobry humor.*

 ***Wiesz, że mogę nigdy nie mieć dobrego humoru?***

Spytał lis.

*Nie. Nie wiem tego. Ale zawsze mogę poczekać. Nie ważne ile. Dla przyjaciół warto!*

Promienny uśmiech i słowa Naruto utkwiły w głowie Kuramy.

"Przyjaciel.."

Powtarzał sobie Kurama patrząc zszokowanymi oczami na chłopca.

 ***Pff!***

Fukną Lis i odwrócił głowę. Jednak uśmiechał się. I Naruto to wiedział. Nie chcąc przeszkadzać przyjacielowi opuścił swój umysł. Widząc swój pokój spróbował się poruszyć. Pierw palce. Potem ręce i nogi. Aż wreszcie się podniósł. Swe kroki od razu skierował w stronę kuchni by zjeść coś porządnego, czyli RAMEN!

Po skończonym posiłku chłopak posprzątał i poszedł się umyć. Oczyszczony i najedzony wygodnie ułożył się na łóżku. Mimo tak długiego spania to rozmowa z Kuramą była wyczerpująca. Tuż przed tym jak sen go pochłonął zwrócił się w stronę przyjaciela.

"Dobranoc, Kurama"


	3. Ni - Akademia Poznajemy nowe techniki!

**Mamy już dwójkę!**  
 **Jest ona znacznie dłuższa od po przedniego rozdziału. (+3k słów!)**

 **Ostrzegam, będzie dużo przeskoków czasowych. Zapraszam do komentowania! :D** **Przy okazji chce podziękować wszystkim którzy piszą komentarze (no i przy okazji gwiazdkują to coś.) Dzięki wam mam lepszą motywacje do pisania dalej.**

Od pierwszego spotkania Naruto i Kuramy minęły cztery lata. Dokładnie za kilka dni blondyn ma ósme urodziny.

Chłopiec w tym czasie zmienił się niesamowicie. Jedyna osoba której ufa to Kurama. Lisi demon o dziewięciu ogonach. Resztę ludzi ignoruje lub traktuje ostro. Przy Kyuubim Naruto zachowuje się normalnie i jeszcze przy Hokage ale przy nim tylko gra. A gra aktorska wychodzi mu znakomicie.

W ostatnim czasie Lis coraz rzadziej się odzywa do chłopca, co go trochę zmartwiło. Przyszły ninja postanowił zagadać do przyjaciela lecz ten mu nie odpowiedział. Blondyn postanowił 'udać' się przed klatkę trzymającą jego przyjaciela.

-Ne! Ku-ra-ma! Ku-ra-ma! Kuuurama!

 ***Słyszę cię, słyszę! Czego chcesz?***

Odezwał się basowy głos. Głos który dla zwykłej osoby wydawał by się straszny i nieprzyjemny, jednak dla Naruto jest to najprzyjemniejszy głos na Świecie.

-No wiesz, ostatnio coraz rzadziej się odzywasz i pomyślałem, że coś cię trapi..

Powiedział chłopiec przechodząc przez kratę więżącą jego przyjaciela.

 ***Nic mi nie jest, jeśli o to chciałeś spytać. Po prostu.. ***

-Po prostu? Widać, że coś cię trapi, ale ty i tak się nie przyznasz, prawda?

 ***Zastanawiam się czy nie powinieneś pójść do akademii. Wiesz, w końcu twój rocznik zaczął już szkołę ale ty nie. A warto wiedzieć kto jest z twojego rocznika.***

Zakończył swą wypowiedź lis skierowany w stronę chłopca. Ten jednak nie odpowiedział. Rozsiadł się wygodnie na jednym z ogonów 'Demona' i uśmiechnął się szeroko.

W tym samym czasie na tej samej łące po drugiej stronie lasu trenuje młody Uchiha. Brunet nie wiedząc o rówieśniku dalej trenuje techniki ognia. A raczej technikę.

-Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Z ust czarnookiego wydobyła się duża kula ognia. Jednak po minie chłopca można było się domyślić, że nie na to liczył. Nie poddając się czarnooki trenował dalej.

-Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!

Krzyknął jeszcze głośniej i używając więcej czakry. Efekt jest jednak ten sam. Chłopak już miał upaść gdy nagle usłyszał piski dziewcząt.

-Kyyyyaaaa! Sasuke-Kun!

-Dajesz, Sasuke-kin!

-Kyaa!

Czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami i udał się do domu a tuż za nim tabun fanek.

-Ale jak mam pójść do akademii skoro trzeba mieć zgodę opiekuna. A ja takiego nie posiadam...

Smutny głos chłopca wciąż dzwonił w uszach Kyuubiego.

 ***Niemów takich głupstw, dzieciaku. A ja to co niby? Pluszak?! Jestem twoim przyjacielem i zajmuje się tobą! Poniekąd jestem też twoim opiekunem!***

Krzyknął zbulwersowany demon. Jednak nie powiedział on tego by krzyczeć na blondyna tylko by uświadomić mu, że nie jest on sam.

-Wiem Kurama, wiem. Ale nie o to mi chodziło. Nie mam nikogo kto mógłby podpisać mi pozwolenie na naukę w akademii. A ty raczej nie możesz się podpisać, nie?

 ***Niby czemu? Podpis Kyuubiego, najstraszniejszego z wszystkich biju, wielkiego demona który zniszczył Konohę kilka lat temu.. To by było coś!***

-Hahaha! Ta-tak ale... Nie myślisz, że spowodowało by to panikę?

Spytał chłopiec w przerwach od śmiechu.

 ***Ehh..W takim razie idź z tym do Hokage albo staruszka z tej twojej butki z Ramen.***

Słowa zrezygnowanego biju utknęły w głowie Naruto.

-Masz racje! W takim razie widzimy się później!

Po tych słowach blondyn zniknął ze swojego umysłu.

-Więc jak będzie, Hokage-Sama?

Spytał niepewnie niebieskooki. Starzec jedynie uśmiechnął się wziął kilka kartek z szafki i podał je Naruto.

-Możesz je wypełnić tutaj, to od razu ci podpisze.

Powiedział spokojnie starzec i uśmiechnął się do chłopca przyjaźnie.

-Hai!

Uzumaki wziął papiery i długopis leżący na biurku po czym udał się w stronę kanapy z małym stolikiem do kawy.

"Ne, Kurama, co mam wpisać przy rodzicach?"

 ***Nic. Hokage się tym zajmie.***

Naruto szybko wypełnił formularzu podał go Sarutobiemu. Ten zaś jednym zamaszystym ruchem podpisał się w odpowiednim miejscu.

-Dobrze, Naruto, pojaw się tu jutro o 8. Dostaniesz plan zajęć, książki i udamy się razem do Akademii Ninja.

-Hai, Hokage-Sama!

Naruto wybiegł z gabinetu z bananem na twarzy i w myślach powtarzając: "Do Ichiraku Ramen! Do Ichiraku Ramen!"

 ***Nie tak szybko, gaki.***

Basowy głos zatrzymał prawie już ośmiolatka.

"Co się dzieje, że przerywasz mi tak dobry nastrój?"

 ***A wiec to tak?! Ja tu chciałem z tobą poćwiczyć. Nauczyć cię czegoś a ty się na mnie wściekasz. No dobra. Ucz się samemu w akademii z tymi nieukami..***

Naruto aż oczy się zaświeciły. Kurama już dawno obiecał mu trening ale zawsze jak blondyn się pytał czy może on być teraz to Kyuu twierdził, że jest on za młody.

"Gdzie i o której mam się stawić, sensei?!"

Spytał chłopiec pałaszując już jedną miskę z Ramen.

 ***Najlepiej jak najszybciej na jakimś wolnym polu treningowym. I kiedy ty zdążyłeś tu dojść i coś zamówić?!***

"Kiedy gadałeś."

Powiedziawszy to do przyjaciela zapłacił za posiłek i wyszedł z wielkim uśmiechem.

 ***Jesteś niemożliwy. ***

"Ja? To ty jesteś wielkim lisem o dziewięciu ogonach!"

Młody jinchuuriki właśnie wszedł na puste pole treningowe.

"Kurama, jestem na miejscu."

Po tych słowach chłopiec pojawił się w swoim umyśle.

 ***Pierw, Naruto, usiądź wygodnie pod drzewem i mnie wysłuchaj.***

Naruto zrobiwszy to co powiedział jego przyjaciel zaczął go dokładnie słuchać.

 ***Zacznę od tego, że dzisiaj cię niczego nie nauczę ale pouczę co masz robić a co nie. Potem wybierzemy się do biblioteki i wypożyczysz parę potrzebnych zwojów. Kiedy skończymy podstawy nauczę cię Bunshin, Kawarimi i Henge no Jutsu. Jak je opanujesz nauczę cię lepszych technik. Rozumiesz?***

"Hai!"

Odpowiedź chłopca usatysfakcjonowała biju który po chwili kontynuował.

Naruto właśnie wszedł do publicznej biblioteki i już na wejściu mógł dostrzec masę nienawistnych spojrzeń.

"A więc jakie to mają być zwoje?"

Zadał pytanie blond czupryna dziewięciu rudym kitą.

 ***Z podstawowymi technikami, kontroli czakry, podstawy fuinjutsu•,techniki wodne i wietrzne, oraz ten z klanami.***

"Fuinjutsu? Po co?"

Pytanie było wręcz wymalowane na twarzy chłopaka który zbiera wszystkie potrzebne mu księgi i zwoje.

 ***Nie gadaj tylko bierz!***

"Hai, hai."

Blondyn mając już wszystko skierował swe kroki do domu. Po drodze oczywiście pożartował trochę o mięciutkim futerku Kuramy i jakiego on to szamponu nie używa.

-Oi..

Jęknął Naruto kiedy wypadł mu jeden ze zwojów. Kiedy ten miał już się po niego schylać czyjaś ręka go uprzedziła. A ta ręka należy do czarnowłosego chłopca o równie czarnych oczach.

-To twoje, nie?

Spytał go obojętny ton nowego chłopka. Naruto nie mogąc nic powiedzieć po prostu pokiwał głową. Czarnowłosy położył zwój na reszcie tak, aby tym razem nie spadł.

-A-arigatō..

Powiedział Naru ale czarnookiego już nie było.

"OK! A wiec od czego zaczynamy, Kurama?"

Powiedział najedzony już Uzumaki.

 ***Myślę, że od podstaw. Przeczytaj cały zwój o kontroli czakry.***

Naruto rozsiadł się wygodnie przy swoim starym biurku i zaczął stosować dość długi zwój.

Kiedy Naruto kończył już czytać zwój zbliżała się dwudziesta-pierwsza. Blondyn przyłożywszy to na jutro udał się coś zjeść i się umyć. Gdy blondyn oddawał się w objęcia Morfeusza usłyszał tylko:

 ***Dobranoc, Naru.***

Następny dzień.

Młodego blondyna obudził, jakże przez wszystkich znienawidzony, budzik. Wkurzony chłopiec stracił nad sobą kontrole i dał się ponieść emocją.

Naruto prawie co nie wybuchł. Wziął to koszmarne urządzenie do rąk i wyrzucił przez okno.

 ***Nie przesadzasz trochę? Mogłeś kogoś trafić.. ***

"Czyżby ludzie nagle zaczęli cię obchodzić?"

Spytał lekko irytującym tonem.

 ***Nie do mnie takim tonem, smarkaczu! Miałem na myśli, że możesz potem oberwać za to.***

Dopiero teraz to dotarło do Naruto. Ten nie ryzykując ruszył do kuchni i zjadł śniadanie. Wiedząc, że ma jeszcze jakieś dwie godziny jadł spokojnie.

"Ne, Kurama, jak to jest być uwięzionym w czyimś ciele?"

Zapytał tak nagle Naruto.

 ***Jak to jak? Nie masz nic do roboty. Jedyne co robisz to śpisz, oglądasz cudze życie i rozmyślali nad tym jak się uwolnić. No chyba, że jest się takimi farciarzami jak ja, ósemka czy dwójka. My to trafiliśmy na porządne osoby z którymi nie jest nudno.***

Powiedziawszy to Kurama uśmiechnął się najlepiej jak potrafi.

"Arigatō, Kurama"

Po tej jakże wzruszającej rozmowie Naruto ruszył do łazienki i przyszykował się do wyjścia. Gdy wyszedł z łazienki było już w pół do ósmej. Spokojnym krokiem wyszedł z mieszkania i skierował się do wieży Hokage. Nie ominęły go oczywiście wyzwiska i różne spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę.

'Czemu ten demon jeszcze żyje?!'

'Czy nasz Hokage jest ślepy na to zagrożenie?!'

'Powinien on zdechnąć w dniu swych narodzin!'

'Demon!'

'Potwór!'

'Bestia!'

'Zdychaj wreszcie!'

Naruto dzielnie trzymał głowę w górze nie pokazując, że go to zabolało. Kurama już dawno temu mu powiedział, że ludzie są ślepcami i głupcami, że i tak go zranią. A Naruto ufa swojemu jedynemu przyjacielowi.

W gabinecie Hokage rozniósł się cichy dźwięk pukania do drzwi.

-Proszę!

Po tym słowie drzwi się lekko uchyliły a za nimi stał młody Uzumaki.

-Oh jesteś..

W tym właśnie momencie zabiły dzwony uświadamiając mieszkańców o godzinie ósmej.

-..bardzo punktualny.

Chłopiec uśmiechnął się na tą uwagę.

-Podejdź. Tutaj masz książki i plan zajęć. Dzisiaj zaczynasz lekcje od Historii z Iruką.(W tym opowiadaniu będą pojawiać się przedmioty takie jak: historia, matma, japoński, treningi, lekcje z wychowawcą oraz lekcje pierwszej pomocy ^^)

-Hai.

Chłopiec wziął książki i ruszył za staruszkiem do Szkoły dla początkujących ninja.

Po niecałych dziesięciu minutach oboje doszli do pokoju nauczycielskiego gdzie zastali Iruke. Kiedy Hokage zostawił ich samych nauczyciel rzucił chłopcu jedno spojrzenie z którego Naruto odczytał wiele emocji.

Po kilku minutach oboje znaleźli się w sali gdzie teraz powinna być lekcja. Iruka uciszył dzieci i przedstawił im Naruto po czym nakazał mu usiąść.

Blondyn usiadł w ostatniej ławce pod oknem i momentalnie się wyłączył.

-W takim razie, Uzumaki..

Niebieskooki oprzytomniał gdy usłyszał swoje nazwisko. Blondyn spojrzał na nauczyciela który po chwili dokończył z nieprzyjemnym uśmiechem na ustach.

-Opowiedz nam wszystko co wiesz na temat Drugiego Hokage.

To był błąd Iruki. Młody Uzumaki przez te prawie cztery lata, kiedy nie mógł trenować ciała i technik, trenował umysł. Wie on wszystko na temat Kage.

Naruto wstał i zaczął wygłaszać swoją wypowiedz.

-A wiec Drugi Hokage, Tobirama Senju posiadał trzech braci. Hashirame, Itame i Kawarame. Dwoje z nich umarło za młodo a Hashirama został pierwszym Hokage po czym oddał to stanowisko bratu. Tobirama Senju był senseiem Trzeciego Hokage i w trakcie wojny, przed śmiercią, oddał swoje stanowisko Hiruzenowi Sarutobiemu. Drugi Hokage został zabity podczas wojny przez oddział z Kiri. (To są wiadomości które pamiętam i możliwe, że popełniłam gdzieś błąd.)

Blondyn nic nie mówiąc usiadł na miejscu i zaczął swobodnie gaworzyć z Kuramą.

"J-jak?!Przecież to temat którego nie powinien znać żaden pierwszoroczny uczeń! Skąd on o tym wie?!"

Takie myśli krążą po głowie Iruki i nie tylko.

Przez resztę lekcji Naruto czuł na sobie kilka par oczu. Od Kyubiego dowiedział się, że są to spojrzenia Sasuke Uchihy, Kiby Inuzuki,Hinaty Hyugi i kilku dziewczyn.

Dźwięk dzwonka wypełnił szkołę i jej okolice. Lazurowe oczy otworzyły się i natychmiast powędrowały na nauczyciela a gdy ów osobnik zadał zadanie domowe chłopak wstał i wyszedł z klasy.

Myśląc, że na dziś ma już spokój od ludzi udał się do głównego wejścia szkoły.

Dobry humor blondyna zniknął tak szybko jak się pojawił. Drogę Naruto zasłoniły cztery postacie. Wśród nich Uzumaki rozpoznał Kibe, który przez prawie całą lekcje się na niego gapił.

-Co wy robicie?

Na ten obojętny ton czwórkę jego rówieśników przeszły dreszcze.

-My..My chcieliśmy się spytać, skąd ty wiesz tyle o Drugim Hokage?

Powiedział trochę nie pewnie Inuzuka. Reszta tylko potwierdziła kiwnięciem głowy.

Blondyn wzruszył ramionami i ruszył dalej do swojego celu jednak wyczuwając, że jego 'kolegom' to nie wystarczyło rzucił im odpowiedz przez ramie.

-Książki.

Nazajutrz rano blondyna obudziło stukanie w szybę. Gdy tylko błękitne oczy ujrzały sprawcę na twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

-Co ty tu robisz, mały?

Spytał zasypanym głosem przecierając oczy.

-Nie jest aby za wcześnie jak na wizytę?.. Masz.

Powiedziawszy to blondyn otworzył okno wpuszczając 'małego intruza'.

Brązowo-rudy kot usiadł na kolanach młodego shinobi i zaczął mruczeć gdy tylko dłoń chłopca zaczęła go smyrać za uchem.

-Fajnie jest być kotem, co? Całymi dniami jesz i śpisz. Nikt na ciebie nie krzyczy a wszyscy cię głaskają i przytulają.

Kot jakby na potwierdzenie jego słów mruknął. Blondyn przeniósł futrzaka na poduszkę i poszedł do kuchni.

Po zjedzeniu śniadania i porannej toalecie blondyn wziął się zaćwiczenie techniki Henge no Jutsu.

Wczoraj od razu po lekcjach Uzumaki opanował podstawy kontroli czakry i teraz musi nauczyć się trzech podstawowych technik.

 ***Naruto, nie zasiedź się tu. Za godzinę masz zajęcia w akademii.***

Słowa lisa uświadomiły blondyna jak mało ma czasu na przećwiczenie tej techniki.

"Dobrze Kurama. Poinformuj mnie jak minie półgodziny."

 ***Jak chcesz.***

Niebieskooki skupił się jeszcze bardziej by stworzyć jak najwiecej dobrych klonów. Udało się. Blondyn stworzył czterech dobrze funkcjonujących klonów.

-Jeej! Udało się!

"Widzisz?! Widzisz to, Kurama?"

 ***Dobra robota młody. Teraz się szykuj do szkoły, jeśli nie chcesz się spóźnić.***

"Hai!"

Pierwsze dwie lekcje minęły spokojnie. Iruka tłumaczył swoim podopiecznym jakiej techniki zaczną się wkrótce uczyć. Okazało się, że będzie to Bunshin no Jutsu.

Następną lekcją ma być trening.  
Iruka-sensei wytłumaczył jak ma się rzucać kunaiami i shurikenami. Po krótkim wytłumaczeniu paru spraw uczniowie po kolei zaczęli rzucać w stronę pali wbitych w ziemie.

~~*Perspektywa Naruto*~~

"Kuso! Czemu wcześniej nie trenowałem?!"

Właśnie próbowałem trafić w jeden z bali gdy tuż przed nim pojawiła się granatowowłosa dziewczynka.

-Uważaj!

Nagle rozniosły się krzyki. Czas jakby się zatrzymał a ja nie wiedząc czemu wskoczyłem pod własny kunai by ratować dziewczynę.

Upadłem kawałek dalej trzymając się za krwawiące ramie. Wszyscy pary oczu były skierowane na mnie.

"Czemu nauczyciel nawet nie zareagował?!"

 ***Naruto! Ty się lepiej przejmuj sobą! Muszę na siłę powstrzymywać czakrę aby ta cię nie uleczyła.***

"Wybacz, Kurama, ale musisz chwile ją przytrzymać."

-Nic ci nie jest?

Zwróciłem się w stronę dziewczyny, która miała poharatane kolana i łokieć.

-N-Nic mi nie-nie będzie. Al-ale co z tobą?!

Spytała jąkając się.

-Nic mi nie jest. Spokojnie.

Uśmiechnąłem się lekko aby dziewczyna nie panikowała.

W tym samym momencie podszedł Iruka-sensei i kucnął przy granatowowłosej.

-Hinata, nic ci nie jest?

Spytał z lekka przerażony nauczyciel.

"No oczywiście! Ja krwawię ale go i tak to nic nie obchodzi!"

 ***To tylko durny człowiek. Nie przejmuj się niem.***

"Masz racje."

Rozejrzałem się dookoła i zobaczyłem przerażone twarze. Pewnie nikt nie widział na oczy takiej ilości krwi. Normalka.

Wstałem na chwiejne nogi i skierowałem się do łazienki po drodze mijając nauczyciela i Hinate. Chyba tak się nazywa.

-N-Naruto-kun.. Po-poczekaj. Pomogę ci..

Powiedziała cała się rumieniąc. To całkiem urocze.

-Spokojnie. Dam sobie radę.

Powiedziałem normalnym tonem. Nie chcę aby uważała mnie za wroga po tym jak ją uratowałem.

Ruszyłem do swojego celu, do którego dotarłem po krótkiej chwili. Delikatnie wyciągnąłem kunai i przemyłem ranę. Na 'szczęście' Kurama wyleczył już moją rękę przez co nie ma tu już najmniejszego śladu po ranie. Oderwałem kawałek bluzki i zawiązałem ją na miejscu gdzie była rana.

"I jak ja mam teraz się tam pokazać? Będą się pytać co z tą raną."

Zrobiłem niezadowoloną minę do lustra.

 ***Musisz grać przed nimi. Powiesz, że spotkałeś kogoś po drodze i ci pomógł.***

Moja mina musi wyglądać komicznie skoro lisek zaczął się śmiać.

"Pomyśl. Kto by mi pomógł. No chociaż oni nic o mnie nie wiedzą."

Zerknąłem jeszcze na rękę i ruszyłem z powrotem do reszty klasy.

Reszta lekcji minąłem nawet spokojnie. Nikt nie pytał się jak się czuje i czy nie powinienem pójść z tym do lekarza. Wspaniale. Wreszcie spokój.

Od razu po powrocie do domu zacząłem powtarzać Bunshin no Jutsu. Tym razem potrafię zrobić aż do dziesięciu udanych kopii.

Gdy Kurama powiedział, że tyle na razie wystarczy zacząłem trenować Henge no Jutsu. Jest to trudniejsze ponieważ trzeba się skupić na wyglądzie osoby w która chcesz się zmienić. Postanowiłem zmienić się w Iruke-senseia.

-Blisko ale jednak wciąż daleko ci do mnie.

Powiedział dobrze znany mi głos. Zamarłem w miejscu.

"Kurama! Nie mówiłeś, że mamy gościa! Co on tutaj robi?"

 ***Skąd mam wiedzieć. A ty lepiej się tak nie zawieszaj.***

Odwróciłem się i ujrzałem spokojnego nauczyciela.

-Co sensei tutaj robi? Tak bez zapowiedzi? I pukania.

Powiedziałem siląc się na uśmiech. Coś marnie mi to wyszło. Iruka westchnął i spojrzał mi w oczy.

-Chciałem przeprosić. Źle zaczęliśmy i traktowałem cię tak jak wszyscy inni. Nawet nie dałem ci szansy. Od razu spisałem na straty.

"Ał.. Zabolało."

Usłyszałem śmiech lisa i dalej wsłuchiwałem się w przemowę bruneta.

-Po tym jak uratowałeś Hinate narażając siebie zrozumiałem, że nie musisz być taki jak cię opisują ludzie, którzy nawet cię nie znają. Przepraszam.

Zamurowało mnie totalnie. (KTO TU WYLAŁ BETON NA NARUCIAKA?! PRZYZNAĆ SIĘ, ALE JUŻ! XD **.** )

"Czy..? Czy on właśnie mnie przeprosił?!"

Patrzyłem się przez chwile na senseia by po chwili westchnąć ciężko.

-No dobra, dobra. Ale to cię nie upoważnia abyś wchodził mi do domu bez pukania, Iruka-sensei.

Spojrzałem mu prosto w oczy uśmiechając się zadziornie.

-Ee... Ja.. Ten, no.. Ja..

Zacząłem chichotać pod nosem ale dłużej nie wytrzymałem i padłem ze śmiechu.

-Ża.. Żartowałem.. Ty-tylko.. Żartowałem.

Tłumaczyłem się próbując powstrzymać śmiech. Po chwili dołączył do mnie Iruka-sensie.

Kolejny dzień. Znowu do szkoły. Znowu muszę siedzieć z tymi dzieciakami. Przeciągnąłem się leniwie i wstałem. Po wczorajszym dniu z Iruką-sensiem jestem strasznie obolały.

Sensei pomógł mi nauczyć się technik Henge i Kawarimi no Jutsu. Był też ze mną na treningu rzucania kunaiami.

Jestem mu za to wdzięczny ale i tak wiem, że nie robi on tego bezinteresownie. Pewnie Hokage go o to prosił.

Wyrzuciłem wszystkie myśli z głowy i ruszyłem się umyć. Czysty i odświeżony zjadłem śniadanie i postanowiłem przerobić materiał z książek, które dostałem od Hokage.

 ***Serio masz zamiar czytać tą cegłę? Masz nienormalne hobby!***

"Nie powiem kto tu ma nienormalne hobby."

 ***O czym ty gadasz dzieciaku?***

Zapytał iście zaciekawiony Kyuubi.

"Jak to o czym gadam? Przecież dobrze wiesz, czyż nie? Twoim hobby nie jest przypadkiem kolekcjonowanie szamponów i odżywek do futra?"

Zapytałem niewinnym głosem. W wnętrzu czuje jak Kurame rozpiera złość i zażenowanie.

 ***Skąd ci do głowy przyszedł taki pomysł, gówniarzu?! Jak tylko będę miał okazje to nie zostanie po tobie włos!***

Zacząłem śmiać się jak opętany. Przywykłem do gróźb Kyuu i wiem, że są one dla żartów.

 ***Pff! Jeszcze będziesz czegoś chciał!***

Obraził się. No pięknie.

Powróciłem do czytania książek by umilić sobie czas. Lubię czytać. Jest to jedyne zajęcie gdy nie można nigdzie wyjść albo potrenować.

Czytanie zajęło mi sporo czasu i ledwo co się nie spóźniłem. Usiadłem tak jak zawsze z tyłu i (o zgrozo) koło mnie usiadł Sasuke. Popatrzyłem się na niego jak na wariata a ten mnie tylko zignorował.

Postanowiłem zajść mu trochę za skórę. Zignorowałem fakt iż on siedzi tuż obok i zacząłem wpatrywać się w krajobraz naszej wioski. Muszę przyznać, że jesienią robi on wrażenie.

Nie minęło pięć minut gdy poczułem na sobie nieprzyjemne spojrzenie Uchihy. Oczywiście zignorowałem go.

Gdy odwróciłem wzrok na senseia myśląc, że Uchiha sobie odpuścił ten musiał wtrącić swoje trzy grosze.

-Jesteś Naruto, prawda?

Zapytał jego obojętny ton. Na początku myślałem aby mu nie odpowiadać ale zmieniłem zdanie.

-Taa. A ty Uchiha Sasuke. I?

Widać zaskoczyłem go tą odpowiedzią jednak to tylko pogłębiło jego ciekawość do mojej skromnej osoby.

Przez resztę lekcji się nie odezwał. Wlepiał tylko te swoje czarne oczyska we mnie!

-Co się tak gapisz? Nigdy człowieka nie widziałeś?!

Zapytałem go na ostatniej lekcji.

-Widziałem. Widzę codziennie. Ale ty jesteś inny.

-Co masz na myśli?

Zapytałem iście zaciekawiony.

-Kiedyś się dowiesz.

Powiedział i dokładnie w tym samym czasie zakończyły się moje męczarnie.


	4. San - Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

_**~*Skip*~**_

 _Jest ciemno. Wszędzie są trupy, krew i gruzy budynków. Te oczy. Oczy pełne nadziei. Oczy, skierowane na mnie._

 _-Ts! Teraz to chcecie mojej pomocy, ale wcześniej prosiliście abym 'zdechł'.. Jesteście żałośni._

 _Powiedziałem kopiąc kamyk, który wyładował pod męskimi stopami. Uniosłem wzrok i zobaczyłem mężczyznę, łudząco podobnego do mnie, lecz to nie ja._

 _-Witaj, Naruto._

 _Uśmiechną się blond włosy mężczyzna. Teraz wiem kim on jest. Widziałem jego portret w gabinecie Hokage._

 _-Czym sobie zasłużyłem na to spotkanie? Przecież jeszcze nie umarłem._

 _Powiedziałem z wyraźnym zaciekawieniem. Były Hokage wyraźnie posmutniał. Ciekawe czemu?_

 _-Um.. To dobrze. Źle bym się czuł, wiedząc, że nie żyjesz._

 _Spojrzałem niepewnie na Czwartego Hokage._

 _-Co masz na myśli, Yondaime Hokage?_

 _Wzrok błękitnookiego utknął we mnie. Po chwili mężczyzna oprzytomniał i znów się odezwał._

 _-Pewnie jeszcze nie poznałeś prawdy. Możliwe też, że jestem za wcześnie._

 _Czwarty się odwrócił i spojrzał na zniszczony krajobraz Wioski Liścia._

 _-O czym mówisz, Yondaime?_

 _-Niedługo się wszystkiego dowiesz, Naruto. Jeszcze się spotkamy._

 _Powiedziawszy to mężczyzna zaczął się rozpływać a ja spadać w czarną przepaść._

 _ **~*Skip*~**_

-Aaaa!

Krzyknąłem gdy moja głowa zderzyła się z twardą podłogą. Zacząłem masować tył głowy.

 ***Wreszcie! Nie mogłem cię obudzić. Zaraz spóźnisz się do szkoły.***

"Daj spokój. Od razu się spóźnię.."

Kątem oka zerknąłem na zegar, który wskazywał godzinę 7:43.

"O Cholera! Zaraz się spóźnię!"

Krzyknąłem w myślach. Szybko wstałem i ruszyłem do łazienki. Po niecałych pięciu minutach wyszedłem umyty, przebrany i gotowy do wyjścia. No, prawie.

"Śniadanie!"

Biegiem wpadłem do kuchni i zrobiłem sobie kanapkę. Ze śniadaniem w zębach wybiegłem z mieszkania.

Zwolniłem dopiero przy szkole widząc, że większość dzieci wciąż się bawi na placu zabaw. Spokojnym krokiem wszedłem do szkoły ignorując wszystkie spojrzenia.

W klasie pojawiłem się równo z dzwonkiem. Usiadłem tak jak zawsze. Na końcu. Sam.

"Wygląda na to, że Uchiha wreszcie dał mi spokój. To dobrze."

Zagadałem do przyjaciela.

 ***Ta.. Myślisz, że kiedy ktoś się ciebie znowu 'uczepi'?***

"Za chwilę. Sam zobaczysz."

 ***A ty to skąd niby możesz wiedzieć? Jasnowidzem to ty raczej nie jesteś.***

Nie odpowiedziałem.. Całą uwagę skupiłem na Iruce, który sprawdza obecność. Po kilku minutach Iruka-sensei zapisał temat na tablicy.

-Dobrze, jako, że jesteśmy z tematami sporo do przodu to porozmawiamy sobie dzisiaj o czymś przyjemnym. Tematem na dziś jest rodzina i klany.

Wyraz mojej twarzy mówi sam za siebie. (Coś w stylu : Are You Fucking kidding me?! -,- **.** )

Iruka zaczął coś tam mówić jak to ma przebiegać i coś tam o swojej rodzinie, ale zagadałem się z Kuramą.

 **~*Skip*~**

-Naruto. Teraz ty.

Spojrzał na mnie nauczyciel. Niepewnie wstałem i spojrzałem w jego stronę.

-Pochodzę z klanu Uzumaki. Nigdy nie znałem swoich rodziców i raczej nie poznam też nikogo ze swojej, żyjącej, rodziny.

Po wypowiedzeniu tych słów zachciało mi się płakać. Tak. Płakać pierwszy raz od kilku lat. Usiadłem i odwróciłem wzrok w stronę okna. Iruka podszedł i powiedział spokojnym głosem.

-Rozumiem, że nie lubisz tego tematu ale może opowiesz nam coś o swoim klanie?

 **~*Narrator*~**

-Rozumiem, że nie lubisz tego tematu ale może opowiesz nam coś o swoim klanie?

Blondyn spojrzał na nauczyciela z obojętną miną, lecz jego oczy wyrażały smutek i żal.

Usta chłopca otworzyły się tak jakby chciał coś powiedzieć jednak żadne słowo nie wyszło z jego ust.

Naruto odwrócił się z powrotem do okna. Iruka zrezygnowany wrócił na swoje miejsce.

-Biblioteka.

Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się na chłopca z ciekawością.

-Wszystkie informacje na temat mojego klanu są w bibliotece.

Powiedział oschle chłopiec. Nauczyciel spojrzał na chłopca i delikatnie się uśmiechną.

 **~*Naruto*~**

Właśnie wróciłem do domu po całym dniu męczarni. Rano biegiem do szkoły, użeranie się z tymi dzieciakami i nauczycielami, trening, brak pieniędzy na posiłek i zniszczone ubrania.

Padłem zmęczony na łóżko i zasnąłem.. na kilka minut.

 ***A ty co taki wykończony dzieciaku? Nowa technika sama się nie nauczy.***

"Nie mam siły Kurama. Przełóżmy to na jutro."

Odparłem poprawiając się na łóżku.

 ***Dobra. Nie to nie. Tylko nie proś o to jutro bo też odpowiem ci, że nie jestem na siłach.***

Powiedział, ociekające sarkazmem, Kurama. (Dobra, kto ciągle coś wylewa na bohaterów mojego ff?! Zeszłym razem beton na Naruciaka, teraz sarkazm w płynie na Kyuu, no tragedia, no! )

"Eh. No dobra, dobra. Czego się będę teraz uczyć?"

Spróbowałem się podnieść ale spadłem na podłogę przy okazji, już i tak zniszczoną bluzką, zahaczając o szafkę nocną.

 ***Chciałem nauczyć cię Kage Bunshin no Jutsu ale w twoim stanie będzie to jeszcze trudniejsze. Dzisiaj przerobimy tylko teorie. Jutro zaczniesz ćwiczenia praktyczne.***

"Wiec po co ja wstawałem?!"

Wybuchałem na przyjaciela.

 ***A bo ja wiem?!***

Położyłem się wygodnie na łóżku i wszedłem do umysłu pojawiając się przed klatką Kuramy.

 ***No Kyō! Od czego zaczynamy?***

Ogromny uśmiech Kuramy potwierdził moje przypuszczenia. Zaczyna się dłuuugi monolog z jego strony.

 **~*Skip*~**

 ***Nie! Musisz skupić więcej czakry!***

"A weź ty się choć na chwile przymknij! Próbuje się skupić!"

Przekrzykiwaliśmy się z przyjacielem. Szczerze, to nie mam bladego pojęcia jak to zrobić by technika zadziałała.

"Dobra! Jak chcesz! Ale to po przerwie, jestem głodny."

Powiedziałem i ruszyłem po swoje rzeczy. Schylając się poczułem, że jestem obserwowany.

"Kurama, kto to jest?"

 ***Hyuga Hinata, przygląda się tobie od dłuższego czasu. Jest na drugiej, dwadzieścia metrów.***

Wziąłem swoje rzeczy i ruszyłem w stronę Ichiraku Ramen. Nie wiem czemu ale strasznie lubię tą potrawę.

 **~*Hinata*~**

"Naruto poszedł sobie w przeciwnym kierunku. Szkoda."

Podniosłam się i otrzepałam ubrania z ziemi. Spokojnie się odwróciłam i wpadłam na coś.. Albo kogoś.

-Czemu mnie szpiegujesz?

Spytał ten sam zimny i obojętny głos. Naruto.

"A-ale jak? Przecież o-on.."

-J-ja wca-le cię nie szp-piegu-je.

Wyjąkałam zdezorientowana. Skąd on się tu wziął? Jak? Przecież to niemożliwe! Takie myśli chodziły teraz po mojej głowie.

Jego oczy. Te piękne, błękitne oczy stały się teraz ciemniejsze, prawie granatowe i puste. Nie wyrażają żadnej uczuć.

-J-jak ty..? Jak..

-Jak się tu tak szybko znalazłem?

Przerwał mi swoim obojętnym tonem. Nie mogąc nic powiedzieć tylko pokiwałam głową.

-To nie ma teraz znaczenia. Odpowiedz lepiej na moje pytanie. Co ty tu robisz i czemu mnie podglądałaś jak trenuje?

-J-ja.. Ja byłam na.. sp-spacerze, przez przy-padek.. Ja.. Nie wiedziałam, że tu będziesz.

Powiedziałam speszona. Chłopak tylko się odwrócił i poszedł.

 **~*Naruto*~**

Najzwyczajniej w świecie się odwróciłem i odszedłem. Nie mam humoru na rozmowy z kimś poza Kuramą.

Spokojnym krokiem szedłem do Ichiraku. Ten staruszek może i jest trochę dziwny ale lubię go. On i jego córka patrzą na mnie normalnie. Jak na dziecko a nie potwora.

Usiadłem pod ścianą w koncie budki i przywitałem się z starszym panem. Staruszek uśmiechnął się i zabrał za robienie porcji dla mnie. Katem oka widziałem jak kilka osób wyszło z 'pomieszczenia'. Nie powiem, trochę mnie to zabolało.

Po paru minutach stała przede mną duża miska z moją ulubioną potrawą.

-Itadakimasu.

Powiedziałem z uśmiechem i zacząłem pałaszować swoją porcje, której już po chwili nie było. Z małym uśmiechem na twarzy, zapłaciłem za posiłek i wróciłem do domu. Będąc na miejscu położyłem się i zacząłem rozmyślać.

"Ciekawe czego chciała ta Hyuga?.. A zresztą, nie obchodzi mnie to."

Wstałem, pełen nowej energii, kontynuując trening.

 **~*Skip*~**

-Kage Bunshim no Jutsu!

Mój pokój spowił biały dym. Kiedy opadł dało się ujrzeć moje kopie.

"Udało się..! Jej udało się! Widzisz to, Kurama?!"

 ***Ta.. Widzę i słyszę. Nie musisz się tak drzeć.***

"Aleś ty miły.."

Burknąłem i odwołałem technikę. Nie przemyślałem tego. Całe zmęczenie z ostatnich godzin wróciło do mnie w jednej sekundzie. Miałem paść już na łóżko ale jakimś cudem ustałem na nogach.

Chwiejnym krokiem ruszyłem do kuchni. Podniosłem ociężale rękę i otworzyłem szafkę. Tu jest rzecz dzięki której przeżyje. Wyciągnąłem przedmiot i położyłem go na blacie. Zagotowałem wodę i zalałem owy przedmiot wrzątkiem. Usiadłem przy stole biorąc do rąk pałeczki.

-Itadakimasu.

Powiedziałem i zacząłem pałaszować Ramen. Po posiłku padłem na łóżko i usnąłem.

 **~*Skip*~**

Cały dzisiejszy dzień chce przeznaczyć na trening nad moją nową techniką. Jest jednak mały minus. Mianowicie w moim domu zmieści się maksymalnie dwadzieścia klonów. A wtedy nie da się już ruszyć palcem co nie jest za przyjemne. Niestety nie mogę ćwiczyć na jakimś polu treningowym, ponieważ nie mam żadnych ubrań które byłyby w stanie używalnym.

Usiadłem w piżamie na łóżku i zacząłem medytować. To mnie uspokaja i pomaga myśleć racjonalnie.

Tą czynność przerwało mi jednak pukanie do drzwi. Wolnym krokiem wyszedłem z pokoju na korytarz i otworzyłem drzwi za którymi stał Iruka.

-Coś się stało, Iruka-sensei? Dzisiaj jest przecież sobota.

Spytałem pewnie swoich przekonań. Bo w końcu jest dzisiaj sobota, prawda?

-Wiem co dzisiaj jest, Naruto. Przyszedłem w odwiedziny. Zobaczyć jak się czujesz.

Spojrzałem pytająco na senseia. Może i jestem dzieckiem ale wiem, że nikt nie przychodzi od tak w odwiedziny.

Gestem ręki zaprosiłem bruneta do środka. Mężczyzna wszedł do kuchni i oparł się o parapet. Usiadłem przy stole czekając na jakikolwiek gest ze strony 'gościa'.

-Słuchaj, Naruto, dobrze wiem, że jest to dla ciebie trudny temat.

Spojrzał na mnie szukając jakieś reakcji.

-Wiesz może co się stało osiem lat temu? W dniu twoich urodzin.

Spojrzałem pytająco na nauczyciela ale po chwili zrozumiałem o co mu chodzi.

-Masz na myśli zapieczętowanie Kyuubiego przez Yondaime Hokage w jakimś dziecku?

Zapytałem oschle na co ten lekko się wzdrygnął. Po chwili brunet pokiwał twierdząco głową.

-Nie zastanawiało cię, dlaczego ludzie tak cie traktują? Dlaczego tak na ciebie patrzą?

Spojrzał na mnie oczyma pełnymi żalu i smutku.

-Ponieważ to ja jestem tym dzieckiem i Yondaime zapieczętował Kyuubiego we mnie. Wiem to już od dawna.

Powiedziałem obojętnie. Iruka przez chwile się na mnie patrzał w milczeniu co chwile otwierając i zamykając usta.

-Skąd wiesz?

Wyszeptał mężczyzna.

 ***Ha! Facet się chyba nie spodziewał takiego obrotu akcji!***

Panika śmiechu mojego przyjaciela jest zaraźliwa. Ledwo powstrzymuje się od śmiania.

-Po prostu wiem. Jeśli to był temat dla którego do mnie przyszedłeś to możesz już iść. Wiem, że nie jesteś tu z własnej woli.

Powiedziałem oschle do nauczyciela. Iruka wyprostował się i wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami, które omal co nie wypadły z zawiasów.

"Trzeba wreszcie zrobić remont."

 ***Owszem. Trzeba.***

 **~*Skip*~**

Leżę tu już kilka godzin. Przynajmniej tak mi się wydaje. Od wyjścia Iruki nie robię nic poza zszywaniem ubrań.

"A to? W tym raczej będzie okej."

Zapytałem się Kuramy pokazując ubrania, które właśnie uszyłem.

 ***Nie wygląda źle. Przymierz.***

Wstałem i poszedłem do łazienki. Tam ubrałem, najprawdopodobniej, mój nowy strój. Składa się on z czarnych przydużych spodni, czarnych butów shinobi, czarnych 'rękawów' (takie coś jak ma Menma. Takie rękawiczki, długie do łokci.) i białej bluzki na ramiączka, która też jest trochę przyduża.

 ***No, muszę powiedzieć, że wyglądasz całkiem niezłe, młody.***

Uśmiechnąłem się na tą uwagę. Jak do tej pory wszystkie stroje się nie podobały Kuramie. Ten za duży, ten zbyt dziecinny, ten zbyt się wyróżnia.

"No to teraz mogę wyjść na trening!"

 **~*Skip*~**

-Agh..

Upadłem wykończony na ziemie. Jak na razie mój rekord to coś koło dwóch tysięcy. Kurama mówił, że to mało jak na moje zasoby czakry.

 ***Strasznie mozolnie ci to idzie, gaki.***

"Nie.. Nie moja wina.. Że pan 'zrób to sam, ja się prześpię' nie chce.. mi pomoc."

Wysapałem zmęczony tym treningiem.

 ***Pff.***

Fiknął obrażony lis.

"Ej! Tylko mi się tu nie obrażaj! Kurama!"

-Super. Obraził się..

Powiedziałem sam do siebie. Usiadłem pod drzewem i zacząłem jeść kanapki które przygotowałem w domu. Muszę przyznać, że wyszły mi całkiem nieźle.

W pewnym momencie wyczułem czakrę kilku osób, zbliżających się do mnie. Podniosłem wzrok i ujrzałem trzy postacie za krzakami.

"Czego oni chcą ode mnie?.."

Kontynuowałem konsumowanie mojego posiłku udając, że nic nie widziałem.

Po paru minutach zaczęło mnie to już irytować.

-Dobra. Możecie już wyjść?

Zauważyłem jak krzaki się lekko ruszają a z nich wychodzi Kiba, z tym kundlem na głowie, po chwili też Shikamari i Chouji.

-A więc, czego chcecie?

Zapytałem udając obojętnego ale tak naprawdę strasznie ciekawi mnie co oni tu robią. Kiba spojrzał na Shikamaru i Choujiego a potom na mnie.

-My..

-*Ekhem*

Chrząkną Shikamaru przerywając brunetowi.

-Ja chcę cię wyzwać na pojedynek. Nie przyjmuje odm..

-Odmawiam!

Przerwałem mu. Nie mam zamiaru z nimi walczyć. Mam ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia. Na przykład trening.

-Co!?

Krzyknął oburzony właściciel psa. Nie wzruszony jego krzykami wstałem i zabrałem swoje rzeczy.

-Nie możesz mi odmówić!

-Właśnie, że mogę.

-To oznacza, że się mnie boisz i nie chcesz przegrać!

Powiedział z zadziornym uśmiechem Kiba. Zatrzymałem się i spojrzałem na niego z żądzą krwi w oczach. Zadziałało. Kiba cofną się o kilka kroków.

-Nie mam ochoty się z tobą bawić w "pojedynki".

Powiedziałem oschle. Odwróciłem się wracając do domu, słysząc jeszcze krzyki Kiby.

 **~*Koniec*~**

 **To ~*Skip*~ jest takim "przeskokiem czasowym" lub zmianą perspektywy. :p**

 **Dziękuje wszystkim, którzy dotrwali do tego momentu.** **Zapraszam do komentowania, zostawcie swoją opinie! ;^**


	5. Yon - Prezent urodzinowy

W wiosce Liście wstaje kolejny, jesienny dzień. Dzień dla zwykłej osoby normalny. Dla innych dzień żałobny, rocznica śmierci Yondaime Hokage i wielu innych shinobi. Lecz dla jednego chłopca jest to dzień bardzo ważny. Jest to dzień jego urodzin.

Młody blondyn krząta się po domu już od piątej rano. Nie z powodu przygotowań na imprezę urodzinową, bo taka nie będzie mieć miejsca, ale z powodu przygotowań na dzisiejsze testy.

Iruka postanowił zrobić im dzisiaj "małe" testy ich umiejętności i Naruto chce wypaść na nich jak najlepiej.

 ***Nie przesadzasz trochę? Wątpię aby chciał zobaczyć czy umiesz chodzić po ścianie albo wodzie.***

"Tu już nie chodzi o to, że muszę to umieć. Taki trening może pomóc mi w kontrolowaniu czakry."

Odpowiedział Uzumaki swojemu przyjacielowi.

 ***Jak uważasz. Moim zdaniem w ten dzień powinieneś odpoczywać i świętować.***

"Kurama, nie jestem takim dzieckiem jak reszta. Nie psychicznie. Nigdy nie świętowałem swoich urodzin i nie mam zamiaru marnować na to swój cenny czas. Mam zamiar stać się silnym shinobim. Muszę trenować."

 ***Przestań marudzić! Dobrze wiesz, że dostaniesz ode mnie prezent.***

"Jak co roku.."

Po tej krótkiej wymianie zdań, Uzumaki zabrał się za kontynuowanie treningu.

 **~*Skip*~**

Naruto zaczął się zbierać do wyjścia z domu. Do rozpoczęcia lekcji jest jeszcze pół godziny.

Blondyn wyszedł z domu uprzednio zamykając drzwi. Skierował się on do akademii.

Na miejsce dotarł po paru minutach od razu poszedł się do sali i usiadł na swoim miejscu. Przez cały pozostały czas rozmawiał z Kuramą.

Gdy zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy uczniowie zaczęli schodzić się do klas. Po wejściu nauczyciela zapadła niezręczna cisza. Nikt nie chce być pytany jako pierwszy.

-Witam wszystkich. Macie jeszcze pare minut na powtórzenie materiału.

Powiedziawszy to Iruka zaczął grzebać w teczce z papierami, gdy znalazł to czego szukał zaczął sprawdzać obecność. Wszyscy obecni.

-Teraz zrobimy cześć pisemną. Na następnej godzinę będzie cześć praktyczna.

Mówiąc to sensei rozdawał kartki uczniom. Dając kartkę Naruto uśmiechnął się podejrzanie i wrócił na swoje miejsce.

Chłopiec przyjrzał się kartce. Pytania nie są na poziomie pierwszej klasy. Katem oka zerknął on na arkusz jakiegoś chłopaka z przodu.

"Kurama, zdaje mi się, czy ja mam inny test?"

Biju wewnątrz blondyna nie odpowiedziało przez chwile.

 ***Owszem, jako jedyny w klasie masz inny test. Ale bez problemu sobie z nim poradzisz.***

Na twarzy Naruto pojawił się cień uśmiechu. Chłopak wziął do ręki długopis i zaczął rozwiązywać pierwsze zadanie.

 **~*Skip*~**

Do dzwonka jeszcze z dwadzieścia minut a blond włosy chłopiec już się nudził. Mimo, że dostał trudniejszy test to i tak skończył go znacznie przed czasem.

Naruto przyglądając się Iruce zrozumiał, że następna cześć będzie łatwiejsza. Dlaczego? Ponieważ nie może mu kazać zrobić jakieś trudne techniki przy reszcie klasy. A wyprowadzanie tylko jego byłoby trochę podejrzane. Tak wiec zostają tylko trzy opcje.

Pierwsza: Naruto będzie miał takie same zadania jak pozostali, czyli podstawy.

Druga: Iruka będzie sprawdzał umiejętności w pomieszczeniu obok, przez co może kazać Naruto zrobić trudniejsze techniki.

Trzecia: Wszystkim da tak samo trudne zadania jak Naruto. Co jest mało prawdopodobne.

I teraz pytanie, która opcja jest prawidłowa?

 **~*Naruto*~**

Przerwa. Wreszcie. Bardziej znudzonym ode mnie nie da się być. Iruka powiedział, że po przerwie wyjdziemy na plac przed szkołą i tam będziemy kontynuować testy.

Całą przerwę przesiedziałem samemu w sali. Wszyscy woleli pójść już na dwór.

"Ne, Kurama, jeżeli Iruka będzie kazał nam walczyć nędzy sobą to ile mogę pokazać?"

 ***Hmm.. Nie za dużo. Jeżeli zwrócisz na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę to Hokage będzie mógł się tobą bardziej zainteresować. A to może zniszczyć moje plany na twoją przyszłość.***

"Moją przyszłość? Jakie masz do niej plany?"

Biju przez chwile milczał. Jakby bojąc się mojej reakcji.

 ***Myślałem nad tym dosyć sporo. A dokładniej to nad ucieczką z wioski.. Oczywiście, jeżeli będziesz chciał.***

Wypowiedziane słowa sprawiły, że na mojej twarzy zawitał uśmiech. Szczery uśmiech.

"Pewnie, że chce. Nic nie trzyma mnie w tym miejscu."

 ***To dobrze. Mam akurat wszystko zaplanowane. Ale to nie teraz. Będziesz musiał poczekać jeszcze przynajmniej rok. W tym czasie będę osobiście cie trenował.***

"Wreszcie!"

Nasza rozmowa została przerwana przez dzwonek. Szybkim i sprężystym krokiem ruszyłem na niewielki plac treningowy, należący do akademii.

Na miejscu są już wszyscy. Iruka zaczął tłumaczyć jakie techniki pierw wykonamy i, że nie będą one jakoś specjalnie brane pod uwagę. Na koniec dodał, że zrobimy sobie "mały" sparing.

Pierwszą techniką jaką mamy wykonać jest Henge no Jutsu. Sensei kazał nam się zmienić w dowolną postać bądź rzecz. Oczywistym jest to, że będzie on oceniał teraz pomysłowość.

Zaczął on wyczytywał nazwiska z dziennika. Dobrze, że jestem na końcu.

-Uchiha Sasuke. Teraz ty.

Czarnowłosy wyszedł na środek a wszystkie dziewczyny zaczęły piszczeć.

Uchiha szybko złożył kilka pieczęci i zmienił się w dość podobną do niego osobę.

-Itachi? Hmm.. Bardzo dobrze.

Brunet zaczął coś tam pisać w dzienniku a Sasuke wrócił do swojego normalnego wyglądu. Wszystkie dziewczyny piszcząc skoczyły na Uchihe. Dosłownie i w przenośni.

-No to teraz.. Uzumaki Naruto.

Wyszedłem spokojnie na środek i chwile stałem w bezruchu.

'Co on robi?'

'On na pewno to umie?'

'Cienias!'

Zignorowałem te słowa i z prędkością światła złożyłem kilka pieczęci. Dym pojawił się opatulając mnie swymi ramionami. Po krótkiej chwili dym znikną ukazując wysokiego blondyna z błękitnymi jak ocean, oczyma. Wszystkie szepty umilkły. Każda para oczu jest skierowana na postać w którą się zmieniłem.

 ***Naruto.. Jak się zmieniłeś w Yondaime? Skąd wiesz jak on wygląda?***

Zapytał mnie mój jedyny przyjaciel.

"Miałem, że tak powiem, przyjemność się z nim spotkać. Potem ci opowiem w szczegółach."

Zmieniłem się z powrotem w siebie i wróciłem na swoje miejsce. Usiadłem pod drzewem.

 ***A więc, tłumacz się.***

"Ehh.. Pamiętasz ten dzień, kiedy o mało co się nie spóźniłem?"

 ***Oczywiście. Nie mogłem cię obudzić przez dobre dwie godziny.***

"Miałem wtedy dziwny sen.. Chociaż nie wiem czy można nazwać to snem.. To wszystko było takie realistyczne."

Wróciłem wspomnieniami do tamtego snu przypominając sobie rozmowę z Yondaime.

 _'-Pewnie jeszcze nie dowiedziałeś się prawdy. Możliwe też, że jestem za wcześnie._

 _Czwarty się odwrócił i spojrzał na zniszczony krajobraz Wioski Liścia._

 _-Niedługo się wszystkiego dowiesz, Naruto. Jeszcze się spotkamy._

 _Powiedziawszy to mężczyzna zaczął się rozpływać a ja spadać w czarną przepaść.'_

 ***Chcesz powiedzieć, że widziałeś się z Hokage w śnie?***

"Dokładnie. Nawet rozmawialiśmy.. Powiedział, że dowiem się prawdy i wtedy się znowu spotkamy."

Kurama zamyślił się na chwilę.

 ***No cóż.. Pomyślę co to mogło znaczyć. Jak się czegoś dowiem to dam si znać.***

"Dzięki, Kyu."

 **~*Skip*~**

Wykonaliśmy jeszcze Bunshin No Jutsu i Kawarimi No Jutsu. Znowu, zwróciłem na siebie zbyt dużą uwagę. Kiedyś tego pożałuje.

Iruka zaczął tłumaczyć zasady sparingu. Łatwizna. Walczysz dopóki przeciwnik się nie podda albo do pierwszej krwi. Różnie to bywa.

Pierwsze walczą Haruno Sakura i Yamanaka Ino. Są one przyjaciółkami i rywalizują o sympatie Uchiha.

"Żałosne."

Pomyślałem gdy obie nie wiedziały co mają zrobić. Ich walka skończyła się remisem.

-Uzumaki Naruto kontra Inuzuka Kiba.

Po usłyszeniu swego nazwiska wyszedłem na środek.

-No, Uzumaki, wreszcie zawalczymy. Tym razem nie możesz mnie zignorować!

Krzyknął Kiba w moją stronę. Powoli podniosłem rękę chcąc zadać pytanie nauczycielowi.

-O co chodzi?

Zapytał Iruka.

-Jeśli można, proszę się nie wtrącać do walki. Kiba sam tego chciał i zamierzam walczyć na poważnie. Dopóki się nie podda albo nie straci przytomności.

Powiedziałem spokojnie patrząc nauczycielowi w oczy.

-Jeżeli Kiba nie ma nic przeciwko takim zasadą to się zgadzam.

Powiedział nie chętnie nauczyciel posyłając mojemu przeciwnikowi pytające spojrzenie.

-Zgadzam się!

Krzyk pchlarza dał mi do zrozumienia, że mogę zaszaleć.

 ***Tylko nie przesadzaj, młody.***

"Wiem."

Nauczyciel dał ręka znać, że możemy zaczynać.

Instynktownie odskoczyłem do tylu unikając ciosu przeciwnika. Wyprostowałem się patrząc w oczy Kibie.

"Jest pewny siebie, zbyt pewny. Tacy ludzie mnie irytują."

Pomyślałem i odskoczyłem w bok unikając kolejnego kopniaka że strony przeciwnika.

W głowie ułożyłem idealną strategie na jego czuły węch. Teraz tylko będzie trzeba go wykonać.

Stworzyłem dwa klony cienia.

-Ha! Masz zamiar tym mnie pokonać!? Zwykle Bunshin No Jutsu nic tu nie da!

Krzykną brunet. Wszyscy wokół się zaczęli śmiać, przestali dopiero wtedy gdy Kiba uderzył jednego z moich klonów. A przynajmniej miał on taki zamiar. Klon zablokował rękę pchlarza i oddał mu z podwójną siłą.

Kiedy Kiba się otrząsną dostrzegł jedynie skunksa, który ma wysoko uniesiony ogon.

"Trzy.. Dwa.. Jeden."

-Fuu!

Krzyk Inuzuki rozniósł się echem po wiosce, zaś jego smród.. dotarł chyba do Piasku.

Odwołałem klona zmienionego w skunksa i zatkałem nos. Ten nieprzyjemny zapach będzie się za mną ciągnął przez cały dzień.

Zerknąłem na mojego przeciwnika. Tarza się on po ziemi ze łzami w oczach.

Rozkazałem drugiemu klonowi podejść i go unieruchomić. Podszedłem spokojnie powstrzymując uśmiech na ustach.

-No.. to jak? Poddajesz się?

Zapytałem chwytając twarz chłopaka w dłoń. Jego oczy wyrażają tyle emocji. Strach, złość, gorycz, ból, nienawiść, upokorzenie, smutek.. Tyle emocji w jednej parze oczu.

-Eh.. Poddaje się!

Puściłem pchlarza i odszedłem od "pola walki" po drodze mijając Uchihe. Jego spojrzenie dało mi do myślenia.

"Kuram, myślisz, że przesadziłem?"

Zapytałem się najlepszego przyjaciela, siadając na huśtawce.

 ***I tak się zbytnio nie popisałeś. No.. może z tymi klonami przesadziłeś. Trzeba będzie się tłumaczyć Hokage, jeśli o tym doniosą.***

"Masz racje."

Odpowiedziałem przyjacielowi. Westchnąłem cicho i spojrzałem na resztę klasy. Teraz walczy Uchiha z jakimś brunetem.

Jestem ciekaw jak pójdzie Sasuke. Nie wiem czemu, ale strasznie mnie wkurza kiedy na mnie patrzy. Nienawidzę jego spojrzenia. Jest ono przesiąknięte nienawiścią i pogardą.

 **~*Skip*~**

Walka Uchihy skończyła się jego wygraną. Sprytnie to rozegrał ale mogło być lepiej.

Na obecną chwile mamy przerwę bo Iruka musi coś tam zapisać i przygotować pary na następne walki.

 **~*Skip*~**

-Dobrze! Wszyscy do mnie!

Krzyk Iruki wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia. Podszedłem wolnym krokiem, irytując tym pare osób.

-Wybrałem już pary które będą teraz walczyć. Zwycięscy przejdą dalej.

"Nie pisałem się na żadne zawody."

 ***Ryby i dzieci głosu nie mają.***

"Jak myślisz, z kim będę teraz walczyć?"

Zapytałem się zgrabnie wymijając uwagę przyjaciela.

 ***Z kimś na twoim poziomie. Możliwe, że z Uchihą.***

Westchnąłem bezdźwięcznie słuchając co ma do powiedzenia nauczyciel.

-Pierwsza walka, Uchiha Sasuke i Uzumaki Naruto.

Powiedział patrząc się na mnie że współczuciem.

"Nie patrz tak na mnie tylko módl się aby Uchiha przeżył."

Pomyślałem i po chwili słyszałem gromki śmiech mego towarzysza.

 **~*Narrator*~**

Uzumaki stanął na przeciwko Sasuke. Przez chwile patrzyli sobie w oczy prowadząc niemą rozmowę.

-Zaczynajcie!

 **~~*^*~~**  
 **(Nie umiem opisywać walk, wiec nie miejcie pretensji gdy będzie coś nie tak jak powinno być xD)**  
 **~~*^*~~**

Dał znać Iruka. Oboje odskoczyli od siebie dokładnie, obserwując każdy ruch przeciwnika.

Naruto ruszył pierwszy na czarnookiego, wyprowadzając prawy sierpowy. Sasuke zgrabnie uniknął ciosu blondyna i spróbował z półobrotu go kopnąć, lecz z marnym skutkiem.

Blondyn sparował cios chłopaka i odskoczył kilka metrów w tył. Uchiha naparł na przeciwnika i zaczął okładać go rękami a przynajmniej próbował, gdyż Uzumaki zwinnie się broni. Do walki dołączyły nogi.

Naruto z kocią gracją unika wszystkich ciosów przeciwnika. Ręka Sasuke zatrzymała się kilka milimetrów od twarzy blondyna. Dokładniej to zatrzymały ją słowa pewnej dziewczyny.

'Iruka-sensei, oczy Naruto.. krwawią..'

Faktycznie, z oczu blondyna powolnie sączy się czerwona ciecz.

 **~*Naruto*~**

"Kurama, co się dzieje? Mam zamazany obraz.. Wszystko jest jakby z wody.. i w odcieniach złota oraz czerwieni.."

 ***Wcześnie..***

Szepnął mój przyjaciel a ja starałem się uniknąć kolejnego ciosu.

"Co masz namyśli?"

 ***To najpewniej twoje Kekkei Genkai. Nie spodziewałem się, że go odblokujesz tak szybko.***

Każdy kolejny cios przeciwnika jest coraz szybszy i celniejszy a ja nie mogę się skupić przez to co się dzieje z moimi oczami.

Ręka Uchihy zatrzymała się tuż przed moją twarzą.

'Iruka-sensei, oczy Naruto.. krwawią..'

"Co?!"

Szybko starłem ciecz z policzka. Lepka, zbyt gęsta jak na łzy. Spojrzałem na substancje na moim palcu.

"Krew?!"

Zasłoniłam twarz czując, że zaraz zacznie się 'wylew' z moich oczu.

-Naruto, w porządku?

Zapytał trochę przejęty Uchiha.

"No proszę, od kiedy on okazuje emocje?"

Zapytałem się ironicznie samego siebie.

Czując, że wokół mnie zbiera się coraz więcej osób, pobiegłem do łazienki. O dziwo na nic i na nikogo nie wpadłem.

Zatrzasnąłem drzwi do pomieszczenia by mieć pewność, że nikt nie wejdzie.

Spojrzałem w lustro nad umywalką..

"Moje oczy.."

 ***Tak jak myślałem. To jest Mōdōken. Prezent ode mnie.***


	6. Go - Naszyjnik klanu Uzumaki

***Tak jak myślałem. To jest Mōdōken. Prezent ode mnie.***

Szybko wytarłem twarz i odczekałem chwile, aż oczy wrócą do swojej normalnej postaci. Tak się jednak nie stało.

"Kurama! Czemu to nie znika?!"

Krzyknąłem w myślach na przyjaciela.

 ***Skąd mam wiedzieć. Ja tylko przyspieszyłem ujawnienie się go. Nic na jego temat nie wiem.***

Oparłem się o umywalkę próbując się uspokoić. Co chwile słychać walenie do drzwi i krzyki nauczyciela. Dobrze, że je zatrzasnąłem.

Spojrzałem w lustro myśląc jak by tu 'wyłączyć' te oczy.

 ***Spróbuj przekierować trochę czakry do oczy, albo całkowicie zatrzymać jej przepływ.***

"Mogłeś powiedzieć to wcześniej."

Warknąłem i zrobiłem to co kazał mi Kurama. Dodanie czakry nic nie dało, więc spróbowałem zatrzymać jej przepływ w moim organizmie. Powoli uchyliłem powieki i zerknąłem w lustro.

-Wreszcie...

 **~*Skip*~**

Wstałem z łóżka kierując się w stronę łazienki. Nie mogę spać.

Od incydentu w akademii minęło zaledwie kilka godzin a moje oczy krwawiły jeszcze z siedem razy.

-To irytujące..

Mruknąłem i oparłem się o umywalkę.

-Mimo, że mam już osiem lat to wciąż jestem tylko bachorem.. Powinienem się wziąć w garść i zacząć więcej trenować.

 ***Wiesz, że mówienie do siebie to oznaki, że jesteś chory psychicznie?***

Zapytał ironicznie lis.

"Wiesz, że gadanie z wielkim lisem o dziewięciu ogonach to też oznaki bycia chorym psychicznie?"

Odpowiedziałem z chytrym uśmiechem.

 ***To oznacza, że masz nierówno pod sufitem.***

-A!

Usłyszałem tylko śmiech przyjaciela a moje oczy znowu zaczęły krwawić.

-Niech to!

Krzyknąłem zmywając krew z twarzy. Tym razem jest jej więcej. Chwyciłem chusteczki i zacząłem wycierać twarz.

-Ghaa..!

Krzyknąłem gdy oczy zaczęły mnie palić. To uczucie nie jest przyjemnie. Padłem na kolana biorąc kolejne chusteczki mimo że krwawienie się nasiliło.

 ***Naruto, zostaw to! Pozwól krwi spłynąć.***

"Co?! Czemu?"

 ***Nie gadaj tylko rób co mówię!***

Zrobiłem co mi kazał. Moje ręce opadły bezwładnie wzdłuż mego ciała. Krew zaczęła na nowo zbierać się w moich oczach.

Ciecz zaczęła spływać po moim prawym policzku zatrzymując się na lini pierwszej blizny.

"Co to?"

Zapytałem przerażony gdy czerwona substancja zmieniła kierunek spływania.

 ***Mōdōken się uruchamia.***

Piekielny ból w prawym oku się nasilił. Jedyne co teraz mogę robić to obserwowanie tego w lustrze.

Krew spływająca po moim policzku zostawia za sobą ślady, przez co mam na twarzy jakiś dziwny zygzak. Kropla cieczy zaczęła spływać na brodę i skapnęła na ziemie.

Na lini, którą zostawiła ciecz zaczęły pojawiać się runy. Gdy wszystkie znaki się 'ukazały', zaczęły pobłyskiwać złotym światłem.

"Moje oczy, stały się całe czarne!"

Podszedłem bliżej lustra by obejrzeć moje oczy. W jednej chwili pojawiły się na środku źrenice w złotym kolorze a dookoła nich, jakby tańczył ogień.

(Jeśli chcecie to dodam rysunek)

"Kurama, to jest ten Mōdōken?"

Zapytałem dotykając śladu po kropli krwi z runami.

 ***Tak. Jest to chyba pierwszy stopień.***

"Pierwszy stopień? Opowiesz mi coś o tym Kekkei Genkai?"

Spytałem zamazując krew z twarzy. Run już nie ma a ślad wyparował.

 ***Nie wiele wiem na jego temat. Jesteś drugą osobą która go posiada.***

"Czyli ktoś już go miał? Kto to był?"

 ***Pewien staruszek. Kiedyś ci o nim opowiem.***

Westchnąłem głośno i zmyłem resztki krwi z umywalki i podłogi. Ostatni raz zerknąłem na swoje odbicie. Ogień zaczął pochłaniać całą gałkę oczną a gdy znikł moje oczy stały się normalne.

 **~*Skip*~**

Z rana obudziło mnie pukanie, chociaż to złe słowo, walenie do drzwi. Leniwie wstałem, przecierając oczy ruszyłem przerwać ten horror.

-No idę! Idę..!

Krzyknąłem aby uspokoić mojego 'gościa'. Otworzywszy drzwi ujrzałem szarowłosego Anbu.

-Coś się stało?

Zapytałem udając zaciekawionego, mimo że wiem o co chodzi.

-Hokage-Sama cię oczekuje w swoim biurze.

Powiedziawszy to członek Anbu zniknął w dymie. Zamknąłem drzwi i ruszyłem się przebrać.

Po wykonaniu porannych czynności i zjedzeniu śniadania wyszedłem z mieszkania, uprzednio je zamykając. Spokojnym krokiem skierowałem się do siedziby Hokage.

 ***Nie masz zamiaru się spieszyć, prawda?***

"Jak ty mnie dobrze znasz."

 **~*Skip*~**

*PukPuk*

-Proszę!

Otworzyłem lekko drzwi i wychyliłem głowę.

-Oh! To ty Naruto. Wchodź.

Wszedłem do gabinetu Hokage i przysiadłem na fotelu.

-Można wiedzieć dlaczego Szanowny mnie wzywał?

Zapytałem cicho. Spojrzałem niepewnie w uśmiechniętą twarz Trzeciego. Usłyszałem ciche warczenie Kuramy.

-Oczywiście. No tak.. Wiesz, że wczoraj były twoje urodziny?

Spytawszy się zaczął grzebać pod stertą papierów na biurku. Po paru chwilach wyciągnął małe, podłużne pudełko.

-Mogłem schować to do szafki.. No ale nieważne. Wszystkiego najlepszego Naruto, przepraszam, że tak późno. Proszę, to dla ciebie.

-Dziękuję..

Podziękowałem i zacząłem odpakowywać pudełeczko. W środku znajduje się mały naszyjnik ze srebra z czerwonym klejnotem w środku. (zdjęcie u góry xD)

-Należał do twojej matki, ona zaś dostała go od Mito Uzumaki, żony Pierwszego Hokage.

"Mojej mamy.. Pierwszego Hokage.."

 ***Ggrr..***

Moje myśli przerwało głośne warczenie przyjaciela.

"Co jest Kurama?"

 ***Nie daj się zwieść.. Z tym naszyjnikiem jest coś nie tak.***

Wyciągnąłem naszyjnik z pudełka i poczułem mrowienie w okolicach brzucha.

 ***Naruto!..***

Zapadła cisza.

-Co to było..?

Zapytałem się sam siebie pod nosem. Schowałem naszyjnik do pudełka i dziękując ponownie opuściłem pomieszczenie.

Skierowałem się w jakaś uliczkę i zamyślony nie zwróciłem uwagi na to gdzie idę. Od chwili dotknięcia tego kryształu mam wrażenie, że słyszę szepty.. Niewyraźne, ciche krzyki gdzieś w mojej głowie.. Tylko do kogo one należą?

 **~*Skip*~**

Dwa dni.. Dwa dni się męczę z tymi dziwnymi głosami! Staram się normalnie funkcjonować ale się nie da. Do tego za każdym razem gdy tylko przymykam powieki znajduję się w ciemnym pomieszczeniu. Nie jestem tam sam. Razem ze mną jest tam trzynaście dusz. Jednak nie wiem do kogo one należą.

Spać też nie mogę, za każdym razem gdy usypiam pojawiam się w pomieszczeniu zalanym po kostki wodą. Czasami mam wrażenie, że to stamtąd dochodzą te krzyki.

"Mam tego dość.."

Skuliłem się w koncie pokoju. Łzy cisnęły mi się do oczy lecz już dawno obiecałem sobie, że nie będę płakać. Poczułem ciecz na swoim policzku. Szybkim ruchem ją starłem. Po chwili spłynęła kolejna kropla i kolejna. Z ciekawości spojrzałem na krople znajdujące się już na moim palcu.

-C-co..?!

Pobiegłem do łazienki po drodze przewracając parę rzeczy. Spojrzałem przerażony na swoje odbicie.

-J-Jak?.. Przecież mówił, że krwawienie się już nie powtórzy..

"Moment.. Mówił..? Kto tak mówił..? Ktoś to powiedział.. Ale kto był wtedy ze mną?!"

Przemyłem twarz i się uspokoiłem.

-Kto był wtedy ze mną? Przecież pamiętam tamte rozmowy i to jak ktoś mi pomagał..

Wróciłem do pokoju i usiadłem na łóżku.

"Może sen mi coś da.."

Ułożyłem się wygodnie i przymknąłem oczy. Już będąc na skraju przytomności a snu poczułem to dziwne uczucie. Otworzywszy oczy ujrzałem pomieszczenie zalane do kostek wodą.

"Gdzie.. ja jestem?"

Postawiłem nogę do przodu. Znowu te głosy.. Znowu je słyszę!

"Cicho.. Cicho bądźcie! Uciszcie się!"

Głosy nasiliły się. Pobiegłem przed siebie. Nie wiem gdzie jestem.. Nie wiem gdzie biegnę.. Chcę po prostu stąd uciec, do domu.. do Kuramy.

"Kurama?.."

Zatrzymałem się a głosy ucichły, zacząłem się rozglądać.

"Kurama.."

Odwróciłem się i pobiegłem w przeciwnym kierunku niż do tych czas.

"Kurama!"

Pamietam! Przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Teraz wiem, kto był wtedy że mną, kto mnie wspierał i pocieszał. Byłbym mój przyjaciel. Tak! To był Kurama!

Wbiegłem do wielkiego pomieszczenia w którym znajdowała się olbrzymia klatka. Za nią znajduje się kolejna i kolejna. Podszedłem aby dotknąć krat ale coś mnie od nich odrzuciło. Szybko wstałem i rozejrzawszy się po pomieszczeniu znowu podszedłem do klatki. Znowu ta sama siła mnie odrzuciła.

-Ag! Co to..?

Zapytałem się sam siebie. W wodzie, która znajduje się na ziemi jest wielkie "odbicie" jakiegoś lisa..

"Kurama!"

Padłem na ziemie przyglądając się owemu odbiciu. Dostrzegłem w nim swego przyjaciela o dziewięciu ogonach. Łzy same zaczęły mi płynąc.

"Gomen.. Gomen! Kurama.."

Zacząłem głośno szlochać aż przypomniałem sobie, że stało się to po dotknięciu naszyjnika od Hokage. Od tamtego momentu cały czas go nosze. Wyciągnąłem go spod bluzki i przyjrzałem się mu.

Na czerwonym krysztale znajduje się napis.. Jednak nie mogę go odczytać. Końcówką rękawa przetarłem kamień by odczytać napis.

- _ **Aisuruhito o oboete imasu?**_ (pamiętać o bliskich)

Kryształ w środku pękł na kilka części i zaczął się rozpływać. Pył z kamyka opadł na tafle wody i zaczął świecić. Kraty zaczęły znikać a postać w wodzie materializować się.

-Kurama..? Kurama!

Rzuciłem się na wielką łapę lisa cicho szlochając.

-T-tęskniłem..

Wyszeptałem cicho wycierając łzy z policzków.

 ***Ja też, Naruto.***


	7. Roku - Czym jest rodzina?

**Hej!**

 **Wczoraj wstawiłam nowy rozdział i chyba się coś popsuło.. :/ Sami zresztą widzieliście. Przepraszam za tamto i zapraszam do czytania już prawidłowej wersji tego rozdziału.**

 **P.S. Tu macie linka do mojego WattPad'a gdzie rozdziały pojawiają się szybciej. Możecie znaleźć tam też inne opowiadanie mojego autorstwa. c:**

user/Shizuka0313

 **~*Skip*~**

-T-tęskniłem..

Wyszeptałem cicho wycierając łzy z policzków.

 ***Ja też, Naruto.***

 **~*Skip*~**

"Czyli.. ten naszyjnik zablokował twoją czakrę tak abym nie mógł ciebie wyczuć?"

 ***Owszem.***

"Ciekawe czemu Sarutobi dał mi ten naszyjnik?"

Zapytałem się Kyuu i usiadłem na łóżku.

 ***Naszyjnik pochodzi z twojego klanu. Twoja matka go posiadała. Możliwe, że dał ci go tylko że względu na nią.***

"Tak myślisz?"

Położyłem pudełeczko na szafce nocnej by nie zniszczyć pamiątki. Ułożyłem się wygodnie i usnąłem nie myśląc o tym co działo się tego dnia.

 ***Dobranoc, Naru.***

 **~*Narrator*~**

Nastał kolejny, jesienny dzień w Wiosce Liścia. Ludzie powoli wychodzą z domów kierując się do pracy bądź akademii.

W starej, zamieszkiwanej tylko przez jedną osobę, dzielnicy klanu Uchiha swój poranny trening zaczął właśnie czarnowłosy chłopak. Brzuszki, pompki, przysiady, bieg po całej dzielnicy, całkiem normalny trening ale gdyby przyjrzeć się chłopakowi z bliska można zauważyć, że daje on z siebie 200%.

W oddali było słychać krzyki i piski jakiś dziewczyn. Sasuke zatrzymał się na chwile i zaczął rozglądać dookoła.

-Nigdzie nie ma żadnych dziewczyn.

Powiedział sam do siebie. Udając, że nic nie słyszał kontynuował swój trening z małym uśmieszkiem na ustach.

 **~*Skip*~**

 ***Ne, Naruto. Naruto!***

"Co jest, Kurama?"

Głos z wewnątrz blondyna rozbrzmiewał coraz głośniej aż w końcu obudził chłopca.

 ***No wreszcie. Ty to masz twardy** **sen.***

Blondyn usiadł na łożku i przetarł oczy.

"Nie twardy sen tylko zmęczony byłem. To co się ostatnio działo strasznie mnie wykończyło."

Odpowiedział zaspały chłopiec wstając do łazienki. Po porannej toalecie chłopak poszedł zjeść śniadanie i przebrał się w swój strój na trening.

"To idziemy pobiegać!"

 **~*Naruto*~**

-Kyaaa~

-Aaa~

-Patrz! Patrz jaki przystojniak!

-Kyaa~

-Patrzy się na nas!

"Te dźwięki.. są straszne."

 ***Kto by pomyślał, że spotka cię coś takiego.***

Wbiegłem w jakiś ciemny zaułek w dzielnicy klanu Uchiha.

"Nie moja wina! Kazałeś nauczyć mi się chodzenia po wodzie, gdy ledwo co opanowałem chodzenie po drzewach!"

 ***Nie moja wina, że wpadłeś do wody po zaledwie sekundzie i musiałeś ćwiczyć bez koszulki!***

"Nie moja wina, że kazałeś mi ostro trenować przez co mam już zarysy mięśni! Wyobrażasz ty to sobie! Ośmioletni latek ma zarysy mięśni!"

Kiedy my się tu sprzeczaliśmy tuż obok przebiegł tabun fanek.

"Minęły nas.."

Powiedziałem z ulgą. Ubrałem wciąż wilgotną bluzkę i 'potajemnie' przebiegłem po dachach do domu. Po drodze napotkałem uśmiechającego się Uchihe, co wydało mi się trochę podejrzane.

W domu przebrałem się w czyste i suche rzeczy oraz wziąłem prysznic. Gotowy do wyjścia do akademii ubrałem buty i zamknąłem za sobą drzwi.

"Kurama?"

 ***Co chcesz?***

"Możesz opowiedzieć mi coś o moich rodzicach?"

Zapytałem przyjaciela z nadzieją w głosie. Kurama westchnął ociężale.

 ***Niech ci będzie. A wiec wiesz, że twoją matką była Uzumaki Kushina.***

"No tak. Opowiadałeś mi trochę o niej."

Powiedziałem wymijając kolejnego przechodnia.

 ***To po niej odziedziczyłeś** **kształt twarzy.. i charakter.***

Powiedział Kyuu z 'małą' załamkom. Wymijając kolejne osoby powstrzymywałem śmiech.

 ***Po ojcu masz kolor oczu i włosy.***

"Kim był mój ojciec?"

Zapytałem wchodząc na plac akademii.

 ***Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć. To trochę trudny temat.***

"Po prostu to powiedz."

Powiedziawszy to stanąłem przed klasą i uchyliłem drzwi.

 ***Um. Twoim ojcem był... Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage.***

Znieruchomiałem. Stałem tak w otwartych drzwiach przez pare minut a w głowie wciąż słyszałem słowa Kuramy.

"Yondaime.. Hokage?"

Zapytałem się idąc krok do przodu.

"Jak..? Czemu nikt mi nie powiedział?"

Kolejny krok. Coraz bliżej ławki w której zawsze siedzę.

 ***Nie mówiłem ci tego dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. Twój ojciec miał wielu wrogów którzy chcieliby się na tobie zemścić.***

Jeszcze jeden.

"Przecież nikt poza mną nie musiał tego wiedzieć."

Kolejny.

 ***Naruto, nie mówiłem ci tego dla twojego bezpieczeństwa.***

Jeszcze tylko troszkę.

"Mojego bezpieczeństwa?.."

Ostatni krok.

"A może raczej się mną tylko bawiłeś?"

Oparłem się o ławkę próbując się uspokoić.

 ***Naruto, ja..***

"Przestań chrzanić!"

Krzyknąłem w myślach uderzając pięścią o ławkę która pękła w pół. Z moich oczu popłynęła pojedyncza łza.

"Przestań.."

Zapomniałem o całym świecie wokół mnie. O ludziach z klasy którzy się na mnie gapili ze strachem w oczach.

 ***Naruto..***

Wytarłem policzek i wybiegłem z sali.

 **~*Skip*~**

Od dwóch godzin błąkam się po lesie obok wioski. Nikt nawet nie zauważył mojego zniknięcia.

Kopnąłem kamyk, który wylądował pod czyimś stopami. Podniosłem wzrok i ujrzawszy starszego mężczyznę trochę się spiąłem.

-Co tutaj robisz, Hokage-sama?

Spytałem trochę przerażony.

-Dobre pytanie skierowane do złej osoby.

Powiedział tym swoim spokojnym głosem zaciągając się fajką.

-A wiec?

Spuściłem wzrok na czubki butów.

-Nic takiego. Po prostu chciałem się przejść.

Powiedziałem omijając wzrok staruszka.

-Tylko przejść, co?

Spytał i odwrócił się do mnie plecami. Sarutobi zaczął iść przed siebie lecz po paru metrach się zatrzymał.

-Idziesz?

-E..T-Tak.

Powiedziałem speszony i ruszyłem za staruszkiem. Po paru minutach bezsensownego łażenia w końcu stanęliśmy.

-Gdzie my jesteśmy, Hokage-Sama?

-Umiesz chodzić po drzewach, chłopcze?

Na to pytanie się troszkę zarumieniłam.

-Nie do końca.

-Rozumiem. Chcesz teraz spróbować?

-Hę?..

Podniosłem wzrok na staruszka. Uśmiecha się pogodnie. Jak zawsze.

-To jak będzie?

Kiwnąłem głową i stanąłem przy pierwszym lepszym drzewie. Skupiłem czakrę w stopach i z rozbiegu wbiegłem na wysokość 15 metrów, po czym spadłem.

-Całkiem nieźle ci idzie. Spróbuj teraz dodać trochę więcej czakry.

Zrobiłem tak jak mi kazał Sarutobi. Dodałem odrobine więcej czakry do stop i gdy położyłem nogę na drzewie ono pękło.

-Ohoho.. Trochę za dużo.

Zaczął się śmiać. Zawstydzony odwróciłem głowę w przeciwnym kierunku.

-To.. nie jest takie łatwe. Przez ogromne ilości czakry mam problemy aby nad nią zapanować.

Powiedziałem szeptem.

-Spokojnie. Spróbuj jeszcze raz.

 **~*Skip*~**

Ten 'trening' trwał z półtorej godziny ale nauczyłem się chodzić po drzewach bez rozbiegu. Po południu razem ze staruszkiem poszliśmy na łąkę, po drugiej stronie góry z głowami Hokage. Usiedliśmy sobie nad rzeką słuchając przyjemnej ciszy.

-Powiedz, Naruto, jak tam prezent ode mnie?

-Wspaniała pamiątka. Ale.. mam do ciebie pytanie, Hokage-sama.

-Coś się stało?

Spytał się z tym swoim przyjaznym uśmiechem.

-Nie. Po prostu.. gdy dotknąłem tego naszyjnika poczułem nagle pustkę. Jakby mi coś odebrano.

-Ah.. o to ci chodzi.

-Wiesz co to było?

Zapadła chwila ciszy. Nikt nie był w stanie jej przerwać.

-Wiesz, Naruto, że w dzień swoich narodzin Kyuubi został uwolniony? Yondaime poświecił własne życie aby go zapieczętować..

-We mnie.

Hokage spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Czyli wiesz o nim.

-Hai.

-Dalej czujesz tą pustkę?

-Nie.

Hokage po raz kolejny spojrzał na mnie z niedowierzaniem.

-Czyli udało ci się z nim dogadać?

-Hai. Kurama to mój przyjaciel.

-Hehe. Kurama, mówisz?

 ***Coś ci nie pasuje staruchu?!***

Zaśmiałem się pod nosem na reakcje przyjaciela.

-Ten naszyjnik został stworzony przez pierwszego Hokage. On podarował go swojej żonie gdy ta została jinchuurikim Kyuubiego. Potem odziedziczyła go twoja matka jako kolejna jinchuuriki. A teraz należy on do ciebie.

-Ale czemu zablokował on czakrę Kyuu?

-Został on stworzony do pieczętowania mocy danego biju. Kiedy uda ci się zaprzyjaźnić z demonem pieczęć ustępuje.

Sarutobi przerwał by zaciągnąć się fajką.

-Twoi rodzice byliby z ciebie dumni, że udało ci się tak łatwo poskromić bestie za którą oni musieli oddać życie.

-Hai.

Powiedziałem zasmucony.

-Hokage-sama, kim był mój tata?

Hokage spojrzał na mnie pierw ze zdziwieniem a potem ze smutkiem.

-Był wspaniałym shinobi.

-Tylko tyle?! Ty też boisz się mi powiedzieć prawdę?! Czemu nikt mi nie powie, że jestem synem Yondaime tylko na okrągło okłamujecie mnie?!

Wybuchałem na staruszka. Zachciało mi się płakać. Po raz kolejny tego dnia.

-Naruto.. skąd..

Wytarłem łzy z policzków.

-Od Kuramy..

Powiedziałem cicho. Hokage nie odezwał się ponownie. Po prostu mnie przytulił.

 **~*Skip*~**

-Hokage-sama, boje się **zaufać** ludziom. Nie wiem czego mogę się po nich spodziewać.

-Widzisz, Naruto, **zaufanie** nie bierze się od tak. Kreuje się je przez całe życie.

-Całe życie?

-Mhm. Ale można stracić je tylko raz i już nigdy więcej nie odbudować. Dlatego uważaj, aby nie stracić **zaufania** u bliskich.

-Hai!

 **~*Skip*~**

-Wiesz jak to jest być **kochanym** , staruszku?

-Staruszku? Nie przesadzaj. Nie jestem aż taki stary.

Zaśmialiśmy się cicho po czym wybuchliśmy śmiechem.

-Być **kochanym**.. to przyjemne uczucie. Czujesz, że jesteś komuś potrzebny, że ten ktoś za tobą tęskni, cieszy się, płacze i złości razem z tobą.

-To naprawdę musi być przyjemnie uczucie..

Powiedziałem cicho.

-Oczywiście.

Zaśmialiśmy się poraża kolejny.

 **~*Skip*~**

-Dziadku, co to znaczy mieć **poczucie bezpieczeństwa**? Da się to poczuć?

-Hmm.. Zadałeś mi trudne pytanie.

Staruszek spojrzał na ognisko które się żarzy.

-Owszem. Da się to poczuć ale w pewien, nietypowy sposób.

-Hee..

-No tak.. Kiedy czujesz się **bezpiecznie** przy kimś, masz wrażenie, że nic złego ci się nie stanu, że nikt cie nie skrzywdzi.

-Naprawdę?!

-Tak, tak. A najlepsze jest to, że możesz to poczuć tylko wtedy gdy jesteś przy kimś bliskim.

-Hee..

 **~*Skip*~**

-Ciekawe jak to jest mieć **dom** do którego możesz wrócić?..

-O czym ty mówisz? Przecież masz swój **dom**.

Powiedział zdziwiony staruszek. Pokręciłem sprzecznie głową.

-Chodzi mi o taki **dom** , w którym ktoś na ciebie będzie czekać. Gdzie czujesz się bezpieczny i kochany.

Powiedziałem spuszczając głowę.

-Taki **dom** jest miejscem, gdzie masz rodzine i przyjaciół. To miejsce, gdzie będą oni na ciebie czekać nieważne ile. Oni po prostu tam bedą.

-Gdzie jest takie miejsce?

Spytałem z nadzieją. Sarutobi pokazał na miejsce gdzie powinno być serce.

-W naszym sercu.

 **~*Skip*~**

-Hokage-sama, a czym jest **rodzina**?

Staruszek spojrzał na mnie trochę zdziwiony. Uśmiech nie znikał już z twarzy starca.

- **Rodzina** to.. ludzie, którzy cię kochają, są tobie bliscy, są przy tobie. Takimi osobami zazwyczaj są rodzice. Albo ktoś inny kto cię wychowuje.

Spojrzałem na, już, czarne niebo z tysiącami gwiazd.

-Czyli.. Kurama jest moim starszym bratem.. a ty jesteś dziadkiem?

Spytałem patrząc w oczy staruszkowi.

-Heheh.. Tak. Dokładnie.

 ***Naruto..***

Usłyszałem ciepły i spokojny głos Kuramy. Podniosłem głowę do góry by spojrzeć znowu w niebo.

"Czyli nawet ja mam swoją **rodzinę**.."

Uśmiechnąłem się szczerze. Pierwszy raz dzisiejszego dna i pora ostatni w swoim życiu...

 **~*Skip*~**

-Czym jest **zaufanie**?

"Mogę **zaufać** ludziom?.."

-Czym jest **miłość**?

"Jest ktoś kto mnie **kocha**?.."

-Czym jest **poczucie bezpieczeństwa**?

"Da się to **poczuć**?.."

-Czym jest **dom**?

"Czy ja mam swój **dom**?.."

-Czym jest **rodzina**...?

"Czy ja mam swoją **rodzine**?..."

 _ **"Nie wiem.. nic już nie wiem.."**_


	8. Schachi - Sensei

-Czym jest **zaufanie**?

"Mogę **zaufać** ludziom?.."

-Czym jest **miłość**?

"Jest ktoś kto mnie **kocha**?.."

-Czym jest **poczucie bezpieczeństwa**?

"Da się to **poczuć**?.."

-Czym jest **dom**?

"Czy ja mam swój **dom**?.."

-Czym jest **rodzina**...?

"Czy ja mam swoją **rodzinę**?..."

 _ **"Nie wiem.. nic już nie wiem.."**_

 **~*Skip*~**

Otworzyłem powoli oczy lecz od razu je zamknąłem.

"Za jasno.."

Rażące promienie porannego słońca wpadają do pokoju przez odsłonięte okno, ładując na mojej twarzy. Ponowienie otworzyłem oczy. Usiadłem na łożku wciąż będąc przykrytym kołdrą. Wyciągnąłem rękę w kierunku ona i zasłoniłam je "lekko" zniszczoną zasłoną.

Padłem z powrotem na łóżko przykrywając się po uszy ciepłą pierzyną. Ułożyłem się wygodnie i zamknąłem oczy z zamiarem ponownego uśnięcia.

*Pukpuk*

Uchyliłem, ponownie, powieki.

*Pukpuk*

Znowu ten dźwięk. Chcąc wstać spróbowałem się podnieść ale nic z tego nie wyszło.

"Ostatnio stałem się strasznie leniwy..."

Spojrzałem na sufit ignorując nasilające się pukanie do drzwi.

"Mam to gdzieś! Trochę odpoczynku mi się należy."

Pomyślawszy to obróciłem się na drugi bok i przykryłem szczelnie pierzyną.

*Pukpuk!*

Teraz to zamiast pukania jest walenie do drzwi. (A kysz mi stad zboczeńcy! XD)Zacząłem wyklinać na wszystkie znane mi bóstwa.

 **~*Kakashi*~**

Zapukałem jeszcze raz tyle, że głośniej.

"Nadal nic.."

Zamknąłem oczy skupiając się.

"Jest w środku, ale się nie rusza z łóżka.. Może jeszcze śpi?"

Pomyślałem i nacisnąłem klamkę.

-Otwarte?..

Pchnąłem mocniej drzwi aż te wydały z siebie nieprzyjemny dźwięk. Postawiłem stopę w zakurzonym przedpokoju. Rozejrzałem się dookoła. Poszedłem do sypialni blondyna nikogo w niej nie zastając.

"Dziwne.. Przecież wyczuwam jego czakrę."

Rozejrzałem się dokładniej po pokoju. Moją uwagę przykuło łóżko. A raczej to co na nim się znajduje.

Stanąłem przy łóżku. Wyciągnąłem rękę do przodu i chwyciłem materiał. Pociągnąłem za pierzynę.

 **~*Skip*~**

Pojawiłem się na środku polany. Rozejrzałem się dookoła ale niczego ciekawego nie ujrzałem. Podszedłem do jednego z drzew. Jest zniszczone, od kunaii i shurikenów.

Na moją twarz wpłynął uśmiech kiedy znalazłem niedaleko kunai.

 _"Kurama.. Kiedy będę mógł zacząć trening?"_

 _Zapytałem się przyjaciela oglądając z uwagą broń._

 _ ***Jak będziesz gotowy.***_

 _"Zawsze tak mówisz!"_

 _ ***Jestes za młody! Idź lepiej do biblioteki poczytać coś sobie!***_

 **~*Skip*~**

Poczułem, że ktoś ściągnął ze mnie kołdrę. Otworzyłem zły oczy patrząc na osobę, która mnie obudziła.

-Wstałeś wreszcie?

Spytał się szarowłosy mężczyzna z maską na pół twarzy.

Przymrużyłem oczy. Światło wpadające przez okno pada prosto na moją twarz.

"Czy obserwowany musiał mnie budzić?.."

 ***Nie. Ale gdyby on tego nie zrobił, to ja bym cie obudził.***

Ziewaniem głośno wstając.

-Co się stało, że przychodzi pan do mnie o tak wczesnej porze, w weekend, dzień wolny..

Spytałem ospale. Shinobi spojrzał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem.

-Hatake Kakashi.

Przedstawił się odsłaniając okno. Mój wzrok wędruje za każdym jego ruchem.

"Hatake, co?.."

-Uzumaki Naruto.

Powiedziawszy to wstałem z łóżka podchodząc do jonina.

-To.. Co cie tu sprowadza, Kakashi-san?

Spytałem się patrząc w oczy siwowłosego. Ten tylko spojrzał na mnie przelotnie, po czym wyciągnął z kabury zwój.

-To od Hokage.

Wziąłem zwój z ręki Kakashiego dziękując cicho. W samym zwoju jest napisane, aby Hatake Kakashi wziął mnie pod swoje skrzydła na miesiąc i nauczył paru technik.

Spojrzałem na Hatake nie ukrywając zdziwienia. Moja mina musi wyglądać śmiesznie skoro się zaśmiał.

-Czemu Hokage kazał ci mnie uczyć?

Spytałem spokojnie oddając zwój. Kakashi spojrzał na mnie trochę niepewnie po czym odpowiedział.

-Hokage-Sama zauważył w tobie potencjał i chce go dobrze wykorzystać. Jest pewien, że dasz sobie radę. To jak będzie?

Spojrzałem prosto w oczy Kakashiemu. Staliśmy tak przez chwilę w ciszy.

-Odmawiam.

-Co takiego?!

Spojrzałem na Hatake z niechęcią.

-To co pan słyszał.

Powiedziawszy to odwróciłem się w stronę kuchni aby zjeść śniadanie. Zatrzymała mnie ręka siwowłosego.

-Jak to odmawiasz? Nie chcesz stać się silniejszym? Nie będziesz musiał chodzić do akademii i nauczę cię wielu nowych technik. Taka okazja zdarza się tylko raz w życiu i to tylko nielicznym!

"Nie chodzić do akademii?.."

Tylko to zdanie zakodowałem. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę z zaciekawieniem, a ten jakby wiedział o co mi chodzi, kontynuował..

-Zamiast chodzić do akademii miałbyś ze mną trening.

"Co o tym myślisz, Kurama?"

Spytałem się przyjaciela.

 ***Bardzo kusząca propozycja..***

"Ale?"

 ***Ale tego co on będzie chciał cię nauczyć w miesiąc ty opanujesz w tydzień ze mną.***

Spojrzałem się na osobę stojącą przede mną.

-Jakie techniki chciałby mnie pan nauczyć?

-Jaki tam pan? Kakashi wystarczy!

Mężczyzna się trochę wkurzył ale po chwili wrócił do swojej normalnej postawy.

-Na początek coś łatwego, tak jak chodzenie po drzewach.

Spojrzałem załamanym wzrokiem na siwowłosego.

-Potem udoskonalimy podstawowe techniki i sprawdzimy twoją naturę czakry.

"Właśnie! Kurama, jaką ja mam czakrę?"

 ***Skąd ja to mam wiedzieć!***

"Pf! jak zawsze pomocny."

 ***Zawsze do usług.***

-Ej, słuchasz mnie!?

Spojrzałem na mężczyznę zaciekawiony i odpowiedziałem szczerze.

-Nie.

Hatake się załamał. Nastawiłem wodę na gaz i wyciągnąłem dwa kubki na herbatę. Kiedy woda się zagotowała a ja zalałem kubki z herbatą, zdałem sobie sprawę, że Kakashi się nie napije przymnie.

"Przecież ma maskę na twarzy!"

Usłyszałem paniczny śmiech lisa. Postawiłem oba kubki na stole.

-To jak?

Spojrzałem zdezorientowany na Kakashiego.

-Zgadzasz się na te warunki?

"Co mam robić, Kurama?"

 ***Nie nauczy cię niczego ciekawego poza, dwoma, może trzema technikami..***

"Jakimi?"

 ***Rasengan-technika twojego ojca. Kuchiyose no Jutsu-Technika przywoływania. Raikiri-Oryginalna technika Kakashiego. Do tej ostatniej będziesz musiał mieć naturę błyskawic.***

 **~*Kakashi*~**

Siedzimy w ciszy już dziesięć minut a Naruto jeszcze nie odpowiedział.

"Nad czym on tak myśli? Każde dziecko w jego wieku skakałoby z radości i od razu by się zgodziło. Więc dlaczego on jest inny?"

Spojrzałem jeszcze raz w te błękitne, puste oczy.

"Naruto.. Czy dla mnie jest już za późno? Już mnie skreśliłeś ze swojego życia?"

Westchnąłem bezdźwięcznie i usiadłem na przeciwko blondyna. Wciąż się nie odzywa, gapi się tylko w kubek z herbatą.

-Niestety.. Muszę ci ponownie odmówić.

Spojrzałem smutno na chłopca. Kiwnąłem tylko głową i wstałem by wyjść z mieszkania Naruto, jednaj zatrzymało mnie jedno słowo.

-Ale..

Odwróciłem się w stronę błękitnookiego z nadzieją w oczach. (dziwnie to brzmi, kiedy jest w liczbie pojedynczej. Chodzi mi oczywiście o oko Kakashiego xD)

-Słyszałem, że umiesz technikę Czwartego Hokage, rasengan.

Przytaknąłem głową na te słowa.

"Ciekawe skąd on to wie?"

-Możesz mnie go nauczyć?

Spojrzałem zdziwiony na blondyna.

-Nie wiem czy dasz sobie z tym radę. To naprawdę trudna technika.

Powiedziałem spokojnie. Chłopiec uśmiechną się sztucznie.

-Dam sobie radę.

-Hmm? W takim razie od dzisiaj mów mi sensei.

Chłopiec otworzył szeroko oczy po usłyszeniu mojego warunku. Uśmiechnąłem się pod maską na tą reakcję.

 **~*Naruto*~**

Od wizyty Kakashiego minęło zaledwie dziesięć minut a ja zdążyłem zaplanować nasz pierwszy trening.

 ***Nie przesadzasz? On ma cię nauczyć tylko jednej techniki.***

"Masz rację, jednak mogę nauczyć się też paru innych, ciekawych technik."

Lis prychnął i zamilkł. Zaśmiałem się pod nosem.

Przebrałem się w czyste ubrania i wybiegłem z domu. Wskoczyłem na dach najbliższego budynku. Na miejsce swojej wędrówki dotarłem po niecałych pięciu minutach.

Stanąłem na środku mojego ulubionego pola treningowego. Podbiegłem do strumyka kucając przy nim. Przemyłem twarz zimną, orzeźwiającą wodą.

"To.. od czego zaczynamy?"

Spytałem się przyjaciela z nikłym uśmiechem na twarzy.

 **~*Skip*~**

 **No hej!**

 **Przypominam, że na WattPad'zie na moim koncie znajdziecie to opowiadanie a rozdziały pojawiają się tam wcześniej.**

 **Wpisujecie w wyszukiwarce wattpad, logujecie się/zakładacie konto i w wyszukujecie Shizuka0313. Znajdziecie tam też inne moje opowiadania :)**

 **To tyle, papa!**


	9. Hachi - Kto to jest!

Otworzyłem powoli oczy. Znajduje się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu z jasnobeżowymi ścianami. Spojrzałem na prawo i ujrzałem kogoś śpiącego na fotelu pod kocem. Podniosłem się do siadu.

Przyjrzałem się postaci znajdującej się niedaleko. Z budowy ciała wynika na to, że jest to mężczyzna.

Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Jest niewielki i przytulny. Na wprost drzwi jest ciemne biurko a po jego prawej stos regałów. Na lewo od drzwi jest duże łóżko, na którym się obecnie znajduje, komoda i etażerki (półki nocne, tak dla nie wiedzących ;p). Na prawo od drzwi i na wprost łóżka są dwa fotele i mały stoliczek na kawę.

Na jednym z tych foteli siedzi spokojnie ten mężczyzna, przykryty kocem i odwrócony do mnie plecami.

Spojrzałem na komodę, na której leży kilka ramek że zdjęciami. W całym tym pokoju jest sporo zdjęć, jednak tylko jedno rzuciło się w oczy blondynów. To największe, mieszczące aż dziesięć postaci.

"Kurama?!"

Blondyn podniósł ramkę że zdjęciem i się mu przyjrzał.

"Co to ma znaczyć?! Jak? Skąd?"

Niebieskie tęczówki uważnie studiują każdą istotę na fotografii.

 ***Nie sądziłem, że ma jeszcze to zdjęcie.. Hah!***

"Ma? O kim mówisz?"

 ***O tym mężczyźnie u którego jesteś. Masuku.***

"Skąd ten Masuku ma zdjęcie z tobą?!"

 ***To nasz stary przyjaciel. Uratował kiedyś Staruszka przed śmiercią.***

"Staruszka? Masz na myśli Mędrca?"

 ***Tak.***

Spojrzałem na mężczyznę.

"Musi busi być silny.."

Przesunąłem się na skraj łóżka. Spróbowałem wstać, zachwiałem się i podtrzymałem się ściany. Zrobiłem krok do przodu i bym upadł gdyby nie czyjaś pomoc.

Podniosłem głowę do góry i zobaczyłem maskę. Dziwną maskę pół uśmiechniętą a pół smutną. Mężczyzna pomógł mi wstać i zaprowadził do fotelu.

"To ten cały Masuku?"

Spytałem się przyjaciela nie odrywając oczu od mężczyzny z maską.

 ***Tak.***

Przyjrzałem się mu bliżej. Wysoki, przynajmniej 1.80m. Średniej długości białe włosy, rozczochrane na wszystkie strony. Dobrze zbudowany.. Jego maska, jest przedzielona na pół czerwoną linią. Jej prawa cześć jest uśmiechnięta a lewa smutna.

-E?

Spytałem się głupio gdy z zamysłem wyrwało mnie wstrząśnięcie. Przed moją twarzą znajduje się talerz z kanapkami.

-Um.. Arigato.

Wziąłem do ręki kanapkę i zacząłem ją powoli jeść.

"Pyszna.."

 ***Haha! Nie dziwie się. Masuku jest niesamowity i utalentowany. Nim się ockniesz to będzie dla ciebie jak ojciec.***

Mężczyzna z maską usiadł na fotelu obok i zaczął czytać jakąś książkę.

-Um.. Przepraszam?

Masuku podniósł głowę i spojrzał na mnie.

-Mogę wiedzieć co ja tu robię?

Białowłosy wstał i podał mi moją torbę. Zajrzałem do środka i ujrzałem pare zwojów, kunaii i shurikenów. Przypomniałem sobie wszystko. Zemdlałem z wycieńczenia po tym jak przesadziłem z treningiem.

Podniosłem głowę na mężczyznę nade mną. Stoi i patrzy się na mnie. Jego białe kosmyki włosów opadają na białą maskę.

-Zabrałeś mnie z pola treningowego, prawda?

Białowłosy kiwną spokojnie głową.

-Arigato.

Uśmiechnąłem się pogodnie na co mężczyzna znieruchomiał. Masuku cofnął się o krok i podszedł do jednej z półek. Ściągnął z niej zdjęcie i przyjrzał mu się.

-Um.. Coś się stało?

Spytałem nieco zmieszany. Białowłosy zaprzeczył kręceniem głowy i odłożył zdjęcie. Wstałem i wziąłem torbę do rąk.

-Dziękuje za pomoc.. Um?

Nie dokończyłem. Nie mogę powiedzieć do niego po imieniu bo zacznie coś podejrzewać.

 ***Nie martw się. On wie o tobie wszystko, łącznie z tym, że jesteś moim jinchuuriki. To normalne, że możesz znać jego imię.***

-Um.. Arigato, Masuku.

Powiedziałem cicho i spuściłem zawstydzony głowę. Po krótkiej chwili poczułem dużą dłoń na głowie. Masuku kucnął obok mnie i przytulił mnie do siebie głaszcząc po głowie.

Zachciało mi się płakać. Tak jak kiedyś, gdy Kurama mnie przytulił i pozwolił się wypłakać.

Jedna łza-za te wszystkie kopnięcia.

Druga łza-za wszystkie wyzwiska.

Trzecia łza-za każdą krzywdę jaką mi wyrządzono...

 **~~*Skip*~~**

 **Heeej!**

 **Wróciłam! Przeczytałam wszystkie komentarze pod każdym rozdziałem co mi dodało energii do dalszego pisania!**

 **Wiem, że wiele z was pewnie mnie teraz nienawidzi.. Sama się nienawidzę za to, że nie pisałam rozdziałów. ;-;**

 **Ale nie martwcie się! Od teraz OBOWIĄZKOWO 1 rozdział na 2 tygodnie! Może będą krótkie, ale jednak będą ;p**

 **Tak btw, jak podoba się wam nowa postać? Siedziałam trochę czasu nad wymyśleniem jej wygląd i wyszło coś takiego ;p**

 **Zapraszam was do komentowania bo to bardzo motywuje (szczególnie jak się czyta wszystkie komentarze na raz xD)**

 **Papa :***


	10. Kyuu - Nowi przyjaciele

Wstałem wcześnie rano by zdążyć do szkoły. Jeszcze trochę i będzie przerwa zimowa, święta i takie tam. Ubrałem długie, czarne spodnie shinobi, bluzkę na krótki rękaw a na to czarna bluza z kapturem. Wszedłem do kuchni. Otworzyłem lodówkę i wyciągnąłem z niej mleko. Zalałem płatki w misce i usiadłem przy stole patrząc przez okno. Moją uwagę przykuł szelest przewracanej kartki. Odwróciłem się w stronę skąd dobiegł dźwięk.

-Aaaaaaaa!

Wydarłem się spadając jednocześnie z krzesła. Zaskoczony i przerażony jednocześnie faktem, że ktoś był tu przez cały czas. Wstałem na nogi.

-Nigdy... Nigdy więcej, zrozumiałeś?!

Wykrzyczałem mu prosto w maskę. Mężczyzna patrzył się na mnie przez chwile i wrócił niczym nie wzruszony do książki. Usiadłem zdenerwowany na krześle i zacząłem jeść śniadanie.

"Jak to możliwe, że nie wyczułem jego obecności?"

Spytałem się sam siebie nie oczekując odpowiedzi, lecz i tak ją dostałem.

 ***Masuku jest niesamowity. Jeszcze nie raz cie tak zaskoczy. Hehe.***

Na moją twarz wpełzł grymas niezadowolenia. Spojrzałem na białowłosego przede mną.

-Tak w ogóle to co ty tu robisz?

Przeciągnąłem uwagę mężczyzny. Ten tylko spojrzał na mnie przelotnie i wzruszył ramionami. Westchnąłem ciężko. Ten facet jest naprawdę trudny do rozgryzienia. Nic nie mówi, cały czas milczy. Zna się z wszystkimi Biju. Jest niesamowicie silny i uzdolniony, tak przynajmniej mówił Kurama. Nosi maskę i nawet nie wiem jak wygląda. Wszystko co o nim wiem dowiedziałem się od Kuramy.

-Umm.. Masuku?

Wymamrotałem chcąc zadać pytanie. Białowłosy wskazał tylko palcem w stronę zegara, gdzie mój wzrok od razu powędrował.

-Zaraz się spóźnię!

Krzyknąłem biegnąc do przedpokoju. Ubrałem buty i kurtkę wybiegając z mieszkania. Nie zamknąłem go, bo Masuku jest w środku.

 ***Skip*~~**

-Dobrze. Teraz zapiszcie temat nowej lekcji!

Otworzyłem znudzony zeszyt i zacząłem zapisywać poszczególne słowa.

 _Powstanie Konoha-Gakure._

Spojrzałem w stronę onyksowych oczu. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nasze spojrzenia się skrzyżowały. Odwróciłem wzrok. Jeszcze przez chwile czułem na sobie ciekawskie spojrzenie. Uchiha siedzi po drugiej stronie sali, pod ścianą w ostatnim rzędzie. Ja zaś pod oknem, również w ostatnim rzędzie.

"Nie rozumiem cię, Uchiha.."

 ***Skip*~~**

Po skończonych lekcjach bez zawahania ruszyłem w kierunku jednego z wolnych pól treningowych. Oczywiście nie obyło się bez nienawistnych i pełnych pogardy spojrzeń. Ignorując je wszystkie idę przed siebie z wysoko podniesioną głową. Moją uwagę przykuło stoisko z maskami. Głównie jedna spośród tych wszystkich masek. Porcelanowa maska lisa. Taka jaką mają ANBU Konoha-Gakure. Mimowolnie podszedłem i przyjrzałem się tej masce. Starannie i profesjonalnie wykonana z czerwonymi ozdobami i lisimi wąsami po bokach. Nawet nie zauważyłem gdy sprzedawca ją ściągną z haczyka.

-Jak tak bardzo ci się podoba to ją bierz! Przeklęty DEMONIE!

Krzycząc to starzec rzucił we mnie maską, która piekła. Cofnąłem się o krok pocierając czoło w miejscu gdzie zostałem uderzony. Chciałem odpowiedzieć mężczyźnie ale ten mnie popchnął przez co wylądowałem na chodniku. Wokół mnie zaczął zbierać się tłum ludzi. Dorosłych patrzących na mnie z nienawiścią, jak i dzieci zaciekawione i przerażone. Chcąc się podnieść oparłem rękę o ziemie lecz zostałem ponownie popchnięty. Spojrzałem na mężczyznę który szykował się do zadania ciosu. Skuliłem się szykując na zadanie ciosu, który o dziwo nie nadszedł. Otworzyłem pierw jedno oko lecz zobaczyłem tylko czerń. Otworzyłem drugie oko i zamrugałem kilkakrotnie. Dopiero po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że jest to czarny płaszcz. Zadarłem głowę do góry i ujrzałem średniej długości, roztrzepana na wszystkie strony świata, białe włosy.

-Masuku?..

Szepnąłem. Białowłosy stoi przede mną trzymając rękę krzywiącego się starucha. Odepchną go i odwrócił się w moją stronę. Mężczyzna przykucnął przy mnie i pogłaskał po głowie. Palcami pokazał abym się uśmiechnął i wstał. Uśmiechnięty uczyniłem to samo. Masuku chwycił mnie za dłoń i wyprowadził z tłumu zaskoczonych ludzi. Skierowaliśmy się w stronę góry z wyrzeźbionymi twarzami Hokage. Szliśmy w milczeniu. Może i znamy się tylko kilka dni, ale zdążyłem przywyknąć do tego, że nic nie mówi. Idąc tak zauważyłem mnóstwo ciekawskich i zdziwionych spojrzeń. Niektórzy ludzie nawet "szeptali" między sobą.

-Ej. Zobacz. To ten demon.

-Tak. A czy to nie jest Shadow? Co on tu robi?

-Czy to jest ten Shadow?

-Niemożliwe! Elitarny ninja?

-Co mu odbiło?!

-ANBU jest od ochrony wioski a nie zadawania się z demonem!

Spojrzałem w stronę Masuku.

"Czemu nazywają go Shadow?"

 ***Najwyraźniej, Masuku, dołączył do ANBU i działa pod pseudonimem Shadow..***

Skręciliśmy w boczną ulice i teraz kierowaliśmy się do Budynku Administracyjnego. Z zaciekawieniem ponownie spojrzałem na zamaskowanego mężczyznę. Odwróciłem od niego wzrok a na mojej twarzy pojawił się cień uśmiechu.

 ***Skip*~~**

-Wejść!

Rozkaz wypowiedziany przez Hokage rozbrzmiał po korytarzu. Otworzyłem delikatnie drzwi i wszedłem do środka wraz z Masuku. Hokage podniósł wzrok. Jego spojrzenie kierowane do Masuku jest wypełnione zaciekawieniem i.. irytacją? Zignorowałem to. Szczerze to nawet nie wiem co tu robię.

-Co cie tu sprowadza Shadow?

Spytał spokojnie staruszek. Mężczyzna podszedł i podał staruszkowi zwój zawinięty jakąś wstążką. Starzec przyjrzał się uważnie zwojowi by następnie go otworzyć. Jego oczy z każdym przeczytanym słowem stawały się coraz większe. Hokage odłożył zwój na bok i opar głowę o ręce.

-Przemyślę to. Coś jeszcze?

Spytał się zszokowany Hokage. Masuku kiwną tylko głową i wskazał na mnie. Wyczekujące spojrzenie Hokage sprawiło, że zabrakło mi języka w buzi. Podszedłem krok bliżej nie wiedząc o co chodzi zamaskowanemu mężczyźnie. Zerknąłem jeszcze raz na Masuku a ten tylko kiwnął głową.

Domyśliłem się, że mam powiedzieć Hokage o całym zajściu z maską. Trochę się zawahałem ale zacisnąłem pięści i wziąłem głęboki wdech.

-H-hokage-Sama, chodzi o to, że dzisiaj, a dokładnie to niecałe pół godziny temu, zostałem...

Zamyśliłem się szukając odpowiednich słów.

-Sponiewierany? Ma.. *ekhem* Shadow pomógł mi gdy sprzedawca chciał mnie uderzyć.

Powiedziałem niepewnie. Hokage spojrzał na mnie zdziwiony. Odwróciłem wzrok.

 ***No! No! Rzadko zdarza się abyś był tak wstydliwy.***

Skrzywiłem się w duchu.

"Lubię cię futrzaku ale masz kiepskie wyczucie czasu."

Odpyskowałem lisowi.

 ***Ja futrzakiem?! Uważaj dzieciaku bo zostaną po tobie tylko włosy!***

"Grozisz mi?"

Spytałem się zadziornie przyjaciela. Z rozmowy z futrzakiem wyrwało mnie dźgnięcie w bok. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę winowajcy.

-Naruto, coś się stało?

Spytał się Hokage. Zaprzeczyłem kiwnięciem głowy.

-Nie.. Hokage-Sama. Zamyśliłem się. Przepraszam.

Pochyliłam delikatnie głowę w geście skruchy. Hokage tylko się uśmiechnął i wyjął papiery z szuflady.

-Masz.

Podał je Masuku i zaciągnął się fajką. Spojrzałem zaciekawiony na mężczyznę. Ten tylko skłonił się delikatnie w stronę staruszka i skierował się w stronę wyjścia. Tuż przy drzwiach zatrzymał się i odwrócił w moją stronę. Gestem ręki nakazał mi iść za nim.

 ***Skip*~~**

Po wyjściu od Hokage skierowaliśmy się w stronę góry z twarzami Hokage. Na miejscu usiedliśmy na głowie czwartego i w milczeniu zaczęliśmy podziwiać zachodzące słońce. Niebo przybrało ciepły odcień czerwieni.

-Wiedziałem, że cie tu znajdę, Shadow.

Lekko się wzdrygnąłem. Odwróciłem głowę do tyłu i ku swojemu zdziwieni ujrzałem szarą czuprynę.

-Co ty tu robisz, Kakashi..

Zamilkłem na chwile.

-Sansei?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się na te słowa. Wskazywały na to przymrużone oczy.

-Shadow mnie wezwał.

Mówiąc to Kakashi pokazał niewielką kartkę. Sensei podszedł bliżej i usiadł koło mnie. Spojrzałem zszokowany pierw na Masuku później na Kakashiego. Oboje nic nie mówią. Patrzą się tylko na zachodzące słońce.

-Shadow, czemu kazałeś mu przyjść?

Zwróciłem się do mężczyzny po mojej lewej. Ten tylko spojrzał na mnie przelotnie lecz nic nie odpowiedział.

-Chce on, abyśmy wzięli cię pod swoje skrzydła i trenowali.

Spojrzałem zszokowany na Hatake.

"Nigdy bym nie pomyślał, że ktoś będzie chciał wziąć mnie pod opiekę. W końcu jestem 'demonem','potworem' i 'bezduszną bestią'."

Uśmiechnąłem się delikatnie.

 ***Zyskałeś kolejnych przyjaciół, Naruto.***

Zabrzmiał głos w mojej głowie.

"Przyjaciół, co?.."


	11. Ju - Wspólne Święta!

Otworzyłem zaspane oczy. Nie ujrzałem sufitu swojego mieszkania. Nie jest to również sufit szpitalny. Podniosłem się spokojnie do siadu i rozejrzałem się po okolicy.

Znajduje się na niewielkiej polanie zasypaniem śniegiem. Spojrzałem do góry.

-Aj..

Mruknąłem gdy wpadł mi do oka płatek śniegu. Wstałem z ziemi i ruszyłem spokojnym krokiem przed siebie. Mimo, że śniegu jest po kostki i wieje watr nie jest mi zimno. Wręcz przeciwnie. Odczuwam dziwne ciepło w środku.

W oddali zauważyłem górę. Od razu ja rozpoznałem. Ruszyłem już biegiem w jej kierunku.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Znalazłem się przed główną bramą Konohy.

-Zamknięte?..

Spytałem się sam siebie. Podeszłam do bramy i delikatnie zapukałem. Nikt jednak nie otworzył do moich uszu doszedł dźwięk dzwoneczków. Podniosłem głowę do góry i ujrzałem mnóstwo łańcuszków, dzwoneczków i przeróżnych ozdób.

"Hmm? A wiec dzisiaj Święta?"

Pomyślałem i za pomocą czakry wspiąłem się na mury wioski. Rozejrzałem się wokół. Tłumy ludzi śmiejących się głośno, przechodzących z stoiska do stoiska i biorących udział w różnych atrakcjach. Zupełnie jak na jakimś festiwalu.

Wśród tłumu ludzi dostrzegłem sterczące szare włosy i białą czuprynę z maską.

"Masuku!"

Zeskoczyłbym na dół i podbiegłem do znajomych mi osób.

-Kakashi-Sensei! Shadow!

Krzyknąłem i wyciągnąłem rękę do przodu by chwycić płaszcz Masuku. Moja ręka, tak jak i reszta ciała, przeniknęła przez ciało mężczyzny. Poleciałem do przodu i upadłem na twarz.

Odwróciłem się w stronę mężczyzn lecz ci jakby mnie nie zauważyli i szli dalej.

-He?..

Podniosłem się i pobiegłem za zamaskowanymi mężczyznami.

-Masuku!

Ponowiłem próbę jeszcze parę razy, lecz moje starania poszły na marne. Zatrzymałem się patrząc na oddalające się sylwetki moich _przyjaciół_.

"Kurama.. Co się tu dzieje?.."

Spytałem się przyjaciela, lecz nie uzyskałem odpowiedzi.

Czuje **pustkę**.

Rozejrzałem się wokół. Nikt nie zwraca na mnie uwagi. Zupełnie jakbym był.. _Niewidzialny_..?

Na mojej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie.

-To musi być sen... Nie.. To nie prawna..

Zacząłem szeptać. Złapałem się za głowę.

-To.. nie prawda...

Pojedyncze łzy zaczęły spływać po mojej twarzy. Przypomniałem sobie wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile z Kuramą. Nasze pierwsze spotkanie..

" ***Nie jesteś już sam..*** "

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy. Podniosłem głowę. Ujrzałem kobiecą dłoń. Podniosłem wzrok na twarz kobiety. Długie, czerwone włosy skryte pod czapką i fioletowe oczy wypełnione troską i miłością.

Chwyciłem wyciągniętą dłoń.

-Nie jesteś już sam..

Powiedziała ciepłym głosem. Spojrzałem zaszklonymi oczyma na młodą kobietę.

-Masz mnie.

Powiedziawszy to przytuliła mnie i delikatnie pogłaskała po głowie. Znowu to samo. Znowu zacząłem płakać.

Ludzie przechodzący ulicą patrzyli na _Nas_ z lekkim uśmiechem i ..żalem?

Widzą mnie. A jednak nie patrzą na mnie jak na potwora. Tylko jak na dziecko.

 _Zwykłe_ _ **dziecko.**_

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Czerwonowłosa kobieta zaprowadziła mnie do swojego domu, podała gorącą czekoladę i poczęstowała czekoladowym ciastem.

Siedząc przy kominku i popijając ciepłą czekoladę rozmawiam z kobietą.

-Oh! Przecież nawet się nie przedstawiłam!

Zauważyła czerwonowłosa. Spojrzałem na nią i się leciutko uśmiechnąłem.

-Jestem Uzumaki Kushina!

Zamarłem.

"Uzumaki... Kushina.."

Spojrzałem w oczy kobiety. Nie mogąc nic powiedzieć wyjąkałem tylko jedno słowo.

-Ma-mo?...

Oczy mi się zaszkliły. Ręce zaczęły drżeć. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie ze zdziwieniem.

-Mamo? O czym ty mówisz?

Spytała się fioletowooka.

-Na-nazywam się.. Uzumaki Naruto.

Powiedziałem przez płynące łzy.

-I jestem twoim synem.. Twoim i Minato Namikaze.

Kobieta otworzyła szeroko zaszklone oczy.

-Jak to?..

Spytała cicho. Kushina zasłoniła usta ręką a z jej oczu zaczęły płynąc słone łzy.

-Przecież.. To niemożliwe..

Wyszlochała cicho fioletowooka. Zapłakana kobieta rzuciła się na mnie i przytuliła z całej siły.

-Naruto.. Synku...

Z moich oczu zaczęły płynąc łzy. Straciłem Kurame. Masuku i Kakashi mnie nie pamiętają. Jestem bez przyjaciół, ale zyskałem rodzinę. Czy to cena którą muszę zapłacić za bycie szczęśliwym?..

Przymknąłem oczy i bardziej wtuliłem się w moją _mamę._

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Po tym jak ochłonęliśmy czerwono włosa zaczęła opowiadać co się stało kiedyś. Dowiedziałem się, że podobno zmarłem od razu po narodzinach, po tym jak tata zapieczętował we mnie Kurame. Podobno czakra Kyuubiego zniknęła i do tej pory się nie pojawiła.

-Minato udało się przeżyć jednak tobie.. już nie.

Powiedziała przyciszonym głosem mama. Spojrzałem na nią.

-Z mojej perspektywy.. wygląda to trochę inaczej.

Kobieta zaskoczona spojrzała na mnie.

-Podczas moich narodzin oboje z tatą zginęliście. Poświęciliście się dla mnie a Kyuubiego zapieczętowaliście we mnie. Przez cztery lata żyłem w niewiedzy, samemu. Podczas pewnego incydentu Kurama uratował mi życie. Pomógł mi.

-Kurama?

Zdziwiła się moja mama. Kiwnąłem w odpowiedzi głową

-Kurama to imię Kyuubiego.

-To on ma imię?

Spojrzałem zaskoczony. Po chwili zdałem sobie sprawę, że tylko nieliczni o tym wiedzą.

-Hai. Każde biju ma imię.

Kobieta mocno zszokowana spojrzała na mnie.

-Wracając, od tamtego momentu wraz z Kuramą zaprzyjaźniliśmy się. Kyuubi nauczył mnie wielu rzeczy.. stał się moim pierwszym i jedynym przyjacielem. Nie dawno poznałem Masuku i Kakashiego. Oni też stali się dla mnie przyjaciółmi. A teraz.. mnie nie pamiętają. Nawet nie wiem jak się tu znalazłem.

Końcówkę wypowiedzi mówiłem cicho. Moje oczy ponownie się zaszkliły. Poczułem jak czyjeś ramiona mnie przytulają.

Kap.. Kap.. Kap..

-Musiało być ci ciężko..

Powiedziała mama. Z jej fioletowych oczu spływają łzy.

-Przepraszam.. Naruto.

Przytuliłem mamę. Sam zacząłem płakać.. Po raz kolejny tego dnia. Usłyszałem jak drzwi się otwierają. Otworzyłem zaszklone oczy. Ujrzałem zaskoczonego blondwłosego mężczyznę o równie niebieskich oczach co ja. Mama odwróciła się napięcie.

-Minato, spójrz!

Krzyknęła uradowana czerwonowłosa. Minato stał chwilę po czym podszedł do nas.

-Tata..

-Jak..?

Spytał zszokowany mężczyzna.

-Ja.. Ni..

Powiedziałem bliski kolejnego wylewu łez. Mężczyzna podszedł i przytulił naszą dwójkę.

-Naruto..

 **~~*Skip*~~**

"Wreszcie mam **rodzinę**. Wreszcie mam **dom**. Wreszcie mam kogoś.. kto mnie **kocha**."

 ***Naruto!***

Świat dookoła pokrył cień. Mrok ludzkiego serca.

-Naruto..

Głos mojej mamy stał się cichy, spokojny.. Tata położył rękę na mojej głowie i poczochrał włosy.

-Pamiętaj.. Zawsze będziemy przy tobie.

Moi rodzice zaczęli się oddalać. Ogarnęła mnie ciemność, chłód, mrok.. Jedyne światełko w tym całym, ogarniętym mrokiem, świecie.. Właśnie znika. Oddala się ode mnie. Zostawia samemu. Na zawsze.

-Zawsze.. będziemy cię kochać, Naruto.

Z moich oczu zaczęły płynąc łzy.

-Nie! Zostańcie!

Zacząłem krzyczeć i się wyrywać. Wyciągnąłem rękę by ich dotknąć. By ich złapać i zatrzymać przy sobie.

-Nie!

Z moich oczu wypłynęła kolejna fala łez.

-Nie zostawiajcie mnie! Mamo! Tato! Nie!

Przerwałem wyrywanie się. Odpuściłem. Poddałem się..

-Nie..

 ***Naruto!***

"Kto mnie wola? Zostaw mnie!"

 ***Naruto!***

"Ja chce do domu!"

 ***Naruto!***

 **~~*Skip*~~**

-Naruto..

Otworzyłem zaspane oczy. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju.

-Wreszcie się obudziłeś.

Powiedział z ulgą Kakashi. Odwróciłem głowę w stronę dwójki mężczyzn. Masuku opiera się o ścianę a Kakashi siedzi na krześle obok łóżka.

-Co się stało?

Spytałem się cicho.

-Zemdlałeś. Byliśmy na głowach Hokage, gdy mieliśmy już wracać ty straciłeś przytomność i spadłeś.

-Spadłem?..

Kakashi pokiwał powoli głową.

-Gdyby nie nasza szybka reakcja..

Kakashi nie dokończył. Masuku położył mu dłoń na ramieniu i pokiwał głową.

-A, tak! Naruto, wiesz co jest jutro?

Nagłe pytanie senseia mnie zszokowało. Patrzyłem się chwile w przestrzeń.

"Co jest jutro..?"

"Jutro.."

"Jutro."

-Jutro jest wigilia.

Powiedziałem rozszerzając oczy. Zdałem sobie sprawę. Jutro jest wigilia. Wstałem w pośpiechu z łóżka i zacząłem się ubierać.

"Jak mogłem o tym zapomnieć! Przecież nie mam prezentów dla nich!"

-Naruto? Co ty robisz?

Spytał się zszokowany Sensei. Nie odpowiedziałem mu. Chwyciłem za portmonetkę i wybiegłem z domu.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Przemierzam ulice Konohy w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich prezentów.

"Kakashi-Sensei lubi czytać te swoje zboczone książki. Może mu kupię jedną?"

Pomyślałem stojąc przed księgarnią. Otworzyłem portmonetkę z której wypadły dwie monety. Szybko schyliłam się i podniosłem jedną. Drugiej nie zdążyłem podnieść. Ktoś mnie uprzedził. Podniosłem wzrok. Ujrzałem barczystego i wysokiego mężczyznę z długimi, krzaczastym, białymi włosami. Na jego twarzy gościł szeroki uśmiech.

-Um..

Przełknąłem głośno ślinę. Mężczyzna podał mi monetę i z uśmiechem poczochrał mi włosy. Odszedł za nim zdążyłem mu podziękować. Odwróciłem się za nim, ale go już nie było.

"Kim on był?"

Spytałem się sam siebie.

 ***To jeden z legendarnych seninów.***

Usłyszałem basowy głos w mojej głowie.

"Kurama!"

Krzyknąłem w myślach. Na mojej twarzy automatycznie pojawił się uśmiech.

 ***Stęskniłeś się?***

Spytał się śmiejąc Kyuubi.

"Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo. Ale.. skąd wiesz kim on jest?"

Moje spojrzenie powędrowało na monetę którą podał mi senin.

 ***Wszyscy znają seninów.***

"Naprawdę?"

Spytałem się chowający pieniądze do portmonetki.

 ***Oczywiście!***

Wszedłem do księgarni i słuchałem z uśmiechem na ustach jak Kurama prawi mi morały o tym, że powinienem się jeszcze wiele dowiedzieć o życiu. Rozejrzałem się po pomieszczeniu.

"Co by mu kupić?"

Pomyślałem. Mym oczom ukazała się jakaś książka. Niby nie rzucająca się w oczy, ale jednak ma w sobie coś innego.

Podszedłem bliżej. Podniosłem ją. Przyjrzałem się dokładniej książce.

"Ona.. jest inna. Wyczuwam w niej czakrę."

Pomyślawszy to spojrzałem na tytuł powieści. Jest on zapisany jakimiś dziwnymi znakami, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem.

"Dziwne.."

 ***Ty jesteś dziwny! Słuchasz mnie w ogóle?***

"Co?"

Spytałem się zdezorientowany. Rozejrzałem się po księgarni.

 ***To ja! Kurama!***

"A! Wybacz.."

Podrapałem się po karku. Zachichotałem cicho i wróciłem do książki.

 ***Nad czym tak rozmyślasz?***

Spytał się mój przyjaciel.

"Myślę czy brać tą książkę dla Kakashi-senseia."

Odpowiedziałem w myślach. Kurama zamruczał zamyślony.

"Haha.. Kota udajesz?"

 ***Pff! Bierz ją jak chcesz!***

Usłyszałem jeszcze tylko fuknięcie i już się nie odezwał. Pokręciłem zrezygnowany głową. Podszedłem do sprzedawcy. Ten spojrzał tylko na mnie pogardliwym wzrokiem i fuknął.

-Bierz co masz i się wynoś! Nie chce od ciebie pieniędzy, demonie!

Spojrzałem zszokowany na sprzedawcę. Odwróciłem się by wyjść. Przy drzwiach coś mnie naszło i zerknąłem na książkę.

"Eh.. Czy to się właśnie nazywa magia świat?"

Pomyślałem i zawróciłem.

-E! Czego ty tu jeszcze szukasz! Powie..

Odwróciłem się i wyszedłem zostawiając pieniądze na ladzie. Po przejściu paru kroków zatrzymałem się. Zadarłem głowę do góry i spojrzałem na niebo.

"Magia.. Świąt, tak?"

Pomyślałem a na moją twarz mimowolnie wpełzł uśmiech.

"Potrzebuje jeszcze prezentów dla Masuku, Hokage, Pana Ichiraku.. i Kuramy."

 **~~*Kakashi*~~**

Gdy Naruto wybiegł z domu wraz z Masuku zaczęliśmy ustalać co zrobimy na jutrzejszy dzień.

-Masz może w domu jakiś obrus na duży stół?

Spytałem się patrząc w małą kartkę w mojej dłoni. Shadow pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Eh... Ja tez nie mam. Będziemy musieli od kogoś pożyczyć.

Złapałem się za mostek nosa. Jeśli chodzi o takie rzeczy to tylko jedna osoba przychodzi mi do głowy.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Zapukałem głośno do dość wielkiego domu.

-Czy to nie dziwne, że mieszka ona sama w tak wielkim domu?

Spytałem się towarzysza. Ten tylko wzruszył ramionami.

"Przy nim czuje się jak gaduła.."

Pomyślawszy to drzwi się otworzyły a w nich zastałem całkiem wysoką brunetkę o oczach koloru mlecznej czekolady. Na nasz widok ta tylko się uśmiechnęła i zaprosiła nas do środka.

-Kawy, herbaty?

Spytała się ciepłym głosem.

-Niczego. Mamy ważną sprawę do omówienia.

Brunetka zatrzymała się w pół kroku. Przełknęła głośno ślinę i zarżała delikatnie. Odwróciła się napięcie i krzyknęła.

-J-jeśli chodzi ci o t-to w barze.. To.. Prz-przecież byłeś pijany.. Ja po czę-ści też..

Wyjąkała czerwieniąc się cała. Złapałem się za mostek i pokręciłem sprzecznie głową.

-Nie. Nie o tym co by..

Poczułem jak się rumienie.

-Moment! Co takiego działo się w tym barze?!

Spytałem przerażony. Masuku walnął nas oboje w tył głowy.

-Au.. To nie było miłe..

Powiedziała brunetka.

-Spędzasz z kimś te święta?

Spytałem przypominając sobie cel naszej wyprawy. Brunetka zmarszczyła brwi.

-Nie.

Spojrzałem na Masuku, który kiwną tylko głową.

 **~~*Naruto*~~**

"A więc.. Co by tu kupić Masuku?"

Pomyślałem stojąc przy sklepie z przepisami. Otworzyłem portmonetkę i się natychmiast skrzywiłem.

"Nie zostało mi za wiele pieniędzy."

Przypomniałem sobie mieszkanie Masuku. Wszędzie zdjęcia. Same zdjęcia.

"Wiem! Dla odmiany dostanie ode mnie rysunek."

Z uśmiechem na ustach i rękami pełnymi reklamówek ruszyłem do domu. Zaczyna robić się ciemno a ja muszę jeszcze zapakować prezenty i zrobić obrazek dla Masuku.

Szybko dobiegłem do domu uważnie pilnując każdej reklamówki. Na szczęście po drodze kupiłem papier do pakowania. Wbiegłem po schodach i otworzyłem drzwi. Moim oczom ukazały się wielkie pudła na przejściu i kilka reklamówek. Rozejrzałem się dookoła upewniając się, że nie jest to pułapka. Zerknąłem do jednej z torb. W środku nie ma nic innego jak jedzenie. Zdziwiony odłożyłem wszystkie torby na bok i przecisnąłem się do swojego pokoju.

"Może to Kakashi-Sensei tu przyniósł."

Pomyślałem i zacząłem pakować prezenty dla moich przyjaciół.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

-Uf.. Skończyłem!

Powiedziałem z uśmiechem na twarzy. Rozejrzałem się po pokoju. Wszędzie walają się różne papierki i wstążki. Zerknąłem na zapakowane prezenty.

"Brakuje jeszcze dla Masuku."

Pomyślałem i zacząłem rysować. Wyciągnąłem z starego piórnika parę kredek. Położyłem kartkę na stoliku i zacząłem rysować. Co rysować? Nas. Mnie, Masuku, Kakashiego i Kuramę.

 ***Masz zamiar dać mu rysunek?***

Spytał się zdziwiony Kurama. Przestałem na chwile rysować. Zacząłem zastanawiać się czy to aby na pewno dobry pomysł.

"Nie mam aparatu. Nie zrobię nam zdjęcia."

Powiedziałem zasmucony. Teraz zdałem sobie sprawę, że to nie zasoby pomysł. Akurat teraz, gdy rysunek jest już prawie skończony.

"Masz racje.."

 ***Oczyw... Co?***

Spytał się zszokowany przyjaciel.

"Masz racje. Nie mogę dać mu rysunku."

Wszystkim coś kupiłem a on ma dostać kartkę pokolorowaną paroma kredkami?!

Podparłem głowę ręką i zacząłem myśleć: Co by mu dać na święta?

W międzyczasie kończę rysunek. Nie dam mu go. Jest brzydki i bezwartościowy. Na pewno mu się nie spodoba.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

"Ah! Nie! Nie mam pomysłu.."

Wybuchłem. Opadłem na blat stołu. Wyjrzałem przez okno.

"Już tak późno?"

Pomyślałem. Dopiero teraz zaczęło łapać mnie zmęczenie. Westchnąłem i ruszyłem do łazienki. Wziąłem szybki prysznic i przebrałem się w piżamę. Położyłem się w łóżku i od razu usnąłem.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Dwa światełka oświetlające świat wokół mnie powoli się oddalają.

-Pamiętaj.. Zawsze będziemy przy tobie.

Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po moim policzku. Światełka są coraz dalej.

-Zawsze.. będziemy cię kochać, Naruto.

Zniknęły.. Zniknęły zostawiając mnie. Samego. Na zawsze.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Obudziłem się zapłakany.

-Mamo.. Tato..

Z moich oczu poleciały łzy. Zacząłem szlochać cicho. Podciągnąłem nogi i zacząłem się bujać do tylu i przodu.

 ***Naruto..***

-Ja..

 ***Cii.. Spokojnie Naruto. Spokojnie.***

Czuły głos przyjaciela pozwolił mi się uspokoić. Z każdą chwilą mój oddech się normował.

-Kurama..

Uspokoiłem się.

-Dziękuje..

Powiedziałem cicho i wytarłem łzy.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

*Pukpuk*

Usłyszałem pukanie do drzwi. Natychmiast wstałem od stołu i poszedłem je otworzyć. Przekręciłem klucz i uchyliłem delikatnie drzwi. Za nimi stał Kakashi a za nim Masuku i jakaś kobieta. Otworzyłem szerzej drzwi.

-Coś się stało, Kakashi-Sensei?

-Sensei? No Kakashi, nie mówiłeś, że zostałeś senseiem.

Powiedziała brązowowłosa kobieta, która wepchnęła się do przodu. Brązowooka wystawiła rękę do przodu.

-Nazywam się Miko! Miło mi cie poznać, Naruto.

Zdziwiło mnie, że kobieta zna moje imię. Niepewnie uścisnąłem rękę kobiety.

-Uzumaki Naruto, miło mi.

Powiedziałem cicho. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się i weszła do środka a za nią reszta. Po chwili zauważyłem, że mają kilka reklamówek.

-Kakashi-Sensei, o co chodzi?

Kakashi się tylko uśmiechnął i zaproponował mi Ramen. Zgodziłem się. Wyszliśmy od razu. W połowie drogi postanowiłem znowu zagadać do senseia.

-Kakashi-Sensei, gdzie my idziemy? Przecież wszystkie sklepy są dzisiaj zamknięte.

Powiedziałem nie patrząc nawet przez chwile na senseia. Kakashi tylko westchnął.

-Dowiesz się jak będziemy na miejscu.

Powiedział szarowłosy. Westchnąłem cicho i bez słowa szliśmy dalej. Doszliśmy na łąkę zasypaną śniegiem. Na środku jest małe jeziorko. Kakashi podszedł i kucnął przy stawie. Odwrócił się w moją stronę i gestem ręki nakazał podejść bliżej.

Kucnąłem przy wodzie. Przyjrzałem się odbiciu w tafli wody.

-Co tu widzisz?

Spytał się spokojnie Sensei. Przyjrzałem się odbiciu.

-Siebie i ciebie, Sensei.

Powiedziałem marszcząc nos.

-Jesteś pewien?

Spytał się ponownie. Zmarszczyłam brwi. Przyjrzałem się dokładnie odbiciu w wodzie. Ręką dotknąłem wody a ta stała się trochę jaśniejsza.

-A teraz?

Spojrzałem ponownie na senseia. Wróciłem wzrokiem do tafli wody. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie ujrzałem tam swojego odbicia. Ujrzałem zaś jeden, pomarańczowy ognik a obok niego żółty i czerwony. Do około nich jest jeszcze dziewięć różnych ogników, każdy w innym kolorze.

-Sensei, co to jest?

Spytałem się Kakashiego. Ten tylko wstał i westchnął.

-To źródło wypełnione wodą i czakrą. Pokazuje marzenia, przeszłość lub przyszłość.

Utkwiłem spojrzenie w tafli wody. Mały płatek śniegu spadł na wodę rozmazując obraz który przybrał inny kształt. Czerwony i żółty ognik zniknęły. Tak samo jak osiem ogników dookoła. Został tylko pomarańczowy i krwistoczerwony.  
Po chwili obraz znowu się zmienił. Pojawiły się nowe płomyki. Szary i biały.

"Co się dzieje?.."

Na wodnym obrazie pojawiły się kolejne płomyki. Każdy inny. Aż znowu pojawiło się dziewięć różnych ogników dookoła i jedenaście w środku.

-Co to oznacza, Sensei?

Spytałem się gdy obraz całkowicie się rozmazał. Sensei wzruszył ramionami i się odwrócił.

-Nikt nigdy nie wie co pokazuje to źródło dopóki to się nie spełni.

Powiedział i zaczął kierować się w stronę domu. Pobiegłem szybko za szarowłosym. Bez słowa zaczęliśmy wracać do mojego domu.

"Tylko po to mnie wyciągnął z domu?"

Spytałem się sam siebie.

 ***Informacje z tego źródła mogą się nam przydać.***

"Tak uważasz?"

 ***Owszem. Jestem pewien, że to było coś ważnego.***

Powiedział zamyślonym głosem Kyuubi. Pokiwałam powoli głową rozmyślając nad tym co zobaczyłem w wodzie.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Wrzuciliśmy do domu. Wszędzie jest ciemno ale Sensei nie pozwolił włączyć mi światła. Po ciemku doszedłem do pokoju. Szukając włącznika światła natrafiłem na coś.. krzaczastego i ostrego.

Z przerażeniem zapaliłem światło lecz zamiast zapalić się główne światło zapaliły się lampki. W koncie pokoju stoi średniej wielkości choinka ozdobiona mnóstwem bombek i lampek. Zdziwiony rozejrzałem się po pokoju.

-Co?..

Spytałem się pod nosem. Rozejrzałem się po kuchni. Stół pokryty białym obrusem a na nim pięć nakryć oraz rozmaite potrawy.

-Kakashi-Sensei, o co tu chodzi?

Spytałem się zdezorientowany. Usłyszałem otwierające się drzwi a po chwili w przejściu stała Miko i Masuku.

-O! Już wróciliście!

Krzyknęła uradowana brunetka. Weszła ona do kuchni i położyła torbę na blacie. Masuku stanął obok Kakashiego i kiwną głową na co wyszli z pomieszczenia.

-Em? Miko-San?

Spytałem się cicho. Kobieta odwróciła się w moją stronę i z uśmiechem na swatch kiwnęła głową.

-O co tu chodzi?

Spytałem się podchodząc bliżej. Kobieta spojrzała na mnie że zdziwieniem.

-Kakashi ci nie powiedział?

Spytała się patrząc jak mężczyźni przenoszą ozdobione drzewko do kuchni. Pokręciłem sprzecznie głową. Brązowooka westchnęła cicho.

-Dzisiaj mamy wigilie i postanowiliśmy spędzić ją z tobą. Każde z nas spędza ją samą a skoro Masuku jest twoim przyjacielem a Kakashi senseiem to czemu by nie.

Powiedziała uśmiechając się przyjaźnie. Z szeroko otwartymi oczami przyglądałem się jak Miko-San rozkłada resztę potraw na stole.

 ***Naruto.***

Usłyszałem głos przyjaciela.

"Co się stało?"

Spytałem się w myślach.

 ***Prezenty.***

"Ah! Zapomniałem!"

Krzyknąłem w myślach. Wyszedłem szybko z kuchni wymijając Masuku. Wszedłem do pokoju i zamknąłem drzwi. Chwyciłem za prezenty i zacząłem je podpisywać.

"Nie mam prezentu dla Miko-San."

Pomyślałem smutny.

"Masuku też nie może dostać tego obrazka."

Pomyślawszy to spojrzałem na rysunek. Jestem na nim ja, Masuku i Kurama.

 ***Daj mu to.***

"Kurama. Jesteś pewien? Przecież sam mów.."

Biju przerwał mi.

 ***Nie ważne. Daj mu to i już!***

Kyuubi podniósł głos. Nie wystraszyłem się. Zrozumiałem. Nie liczy się wygląd. Tu chodzi o gest.

Szybko znalazłem jaką w miarę ładną ramkę i włożyłem w nią zdjęcie. Zapakowałem je w papier i podpisałem. Wyszedłem z pokoju i wpadłem do kuchni z uśmiechem na ustach. Zobaczyłem, że pod choinką leżą już prezenty lecz nie przejąłem się tym zbytnio. Położyłem tam swoje prezenty i usiadłem przy stole czekając na dalszy ciąg zdarzeń.

Miko z uśmiechem nakłada potrawy na stół, Kakakshi kończy ozdabiać mieszkanie a Masuku stoi oparty o ścianę. Jakby na kogoś czekał.

-Dobrze! Wszystko gotowe.

Klasnęła rękami Miko-San. Wszyscy jak oparzeni podeszli do stołu.

-A więc, pomodlimy się o to, aby te święta i nowy rok były dużo lepsze od tego.

Powiedziała brunetka i złożyła ręce. Kakashi i Masuku zrobili to samo. Przez chwile stałem zdziwiony ale też złożyłem ręce.

"Kurama."

Powiedziałem do przyjaciela pojawiając się w swoim umyśle.

 ***Co jest?***

Spytał się zdziwiony nawet na mnie nie patrząc. Podszedłem bliżej i uścisnąłem łapę lisa.

"Wesołych świąt."

Lis uśmiechnął się i jednym z ogonów przytulił mnie. Staliśmy tak z chwile aż w końcu kazał mi wracać do "siebie".

Otworzyłem oczy. W tym samym momencie do mieszkania wparował jakiś białowłosy osobnik z długą brodą, w czerwonym stroju i z workiem na plecach.

-Ho ho ho! To tak zaczynać wigilie beze mnie?

Powiedział stając na na środku i kładąc wielki wór z prezentami na ziemi. Otworzyłem szeroko oczy.

-Spóźniłeś się, Jiraiya-Sama!

Krzyknęła oburzona Miko-San. Otworzyłem szerzej oczy.

"Jiraiya! Jeden z seninów."

Pomyślawszy to przyjrzałem się jego przebraniu. Czerwony strój. Czerwona czapka z pomponem. Długa broda.

-Jiraiya-Sama, widzisz.. przestras..

-Mikołaj?!

Krzyknąłem uradowany. Często widziałem jak osoby przebrane za Mikołaja rozdawały dzieciom prezenty. Nikt nigdy do mnie nie podszedł. Nigdy nie widziałem go z bliska. A teraz jeden z trzech seninów przebrał się i przyszedł do mnie.

 **Do mnie**.

-A widzisz! Cieszy się!

Krzyknął Jiraiya. Uśmiechnął się on do mnie i kucnął. Podbiegłem i przytuliłem się do niego. Pierwszy raz mogę się tak do niego przytulic.

-To jak, Naruto, byłeś grzecznym chłopcem w tym roku?

Spytał się czochrają mi włosy. Od razu pokiwałam głową i uśmiechnąłem się szerzej. Mikołaj usiadł i posadził mnie na swoim kolanie. Zaczął wyciągać z torby prezenty. Większość z nich było podpisane moim imieniem. **Moim**.

-Jiraiya-Sama! Jeszcze nie otwieramy prezentów.

Powiedziała oburzona Miko-San. Wydąłem usta i złożyłem ręce na piersi.

-No, już, Naruto.

Mikołaj podniósł mnie i postawił na ziemi. Podeszliśmy do stołu i już mieliśmy zacząć jeść.

-Masuku, Kakashi! Macie ściągnąć te maski.

Rozkazała zdenerwowana Miko-San. Spojrzałem na senseia który bardzo się tym przeją. Masuku spojrzał na Miko-San i wzruszył ramionami. Przychylił maskę tak, że było widać mu tylko usta i zaczął jeść. Miko-San posłała wściekłe spojrzenie senseiowi. Szarowłosy zaczął nakładać potrawy na talerz ignorując wściekłe spojrzenie brunetki.

-Sensei, nie zamierzasz jeść przez maskę, prawda?

Powiedziałem pół śmiechem pół serio. Sensei posłał mi tylko uśmiech i chwycił za materiał.

-Aaa!

Krzykną Jiraiya odwracając naszą uwagę.

-Zapomniałem..

Podrapał się nerwowo po karku. Wszyscy Miko-San posłała mu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie a ja zacząłem się śmiać. Wróciłem wzrokiem do senseia.

-Już Sensei skończył?

Spytałem się zszokowany. Wszyscy zdziwieni spojrzeli na szarowłosowego.

-Hm. Owszem. Było pyszne.

Powiedział. Spojrzałem na Masuku.

-Ty też?

Miko-San się załamała a ja i Jiraiya zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Rozmawiając zjedliśmy wszystkie potrawy a na stole nie zostało już żadnego jedzenia.

-No!

Miko-San klasnęła rękami.

-Czas na prezenty.

Powiedziała i wstała od stołu. Wszyscy w ślad za jedyną kobietą w towarzystwie podeszliśmy do choinki. Zaczęliśmy się wymieniać prezentami.

-Kakashi-Sensei!

Podszedłem do szarowłosego.

-O co chodzi?

Spytał się. Podałem mu pakunek i z uśmiechem na ustach złożyłem życzenia.

-Dziękuje, Naruto.

Powiedział głaszcząc mnie po głowie. Odchodząc zobaczyłem kątem oka jak Sensei otwiera prezent i z uśmiechem zaczyna go oglądać.

Wziąłem prezent dla Masuku i odszedłem niepewnie. Białowłosy kucnął przede mną i przytulił dając małe opakowanie. Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko i wręczyłem mu paczkę. Ten z zaciekawieniem otworzył ją. Przyglądał się chwile rysunkowi.

"Nie podoba mu się. Wiedziałem."

Zachciało mi się płakać. Nie wiem czemu. Poczułem dziwne ciepło gdy Masuku mnie przytulił.

* **Arigato**.*

Usłyszałem w głowie. Nie był to głos Kuramy. Był on ciepły, łagodny i przyjemny dla ucha. Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej. Gdy Masuku mnie pościł podszedłem do dwójki pozostałych gości.

-Um?

Zamachałem się.

-Coś się stało, Naruto?

Spytała z uśmiechem Miko-San. Jiraiya kucnął obok mnie.

-Bo.. ja nie mam dla was prezentów..

Powiedziałem smutny. Pochyliłam głowie zasłaniając twarz kosmykami włosów. Miko-San też kucnęła obok mnie.

-Nie przejmij się.

Powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko. Jiraiya poczochrał mi włosy i również się szeroko uśmiechnął.

-Co ty, takim staruchom jak my to nic się nie przyda poza..

Przerwał i zaczął się chwile zastanawiać.

-Poza tym.

Powiedział i pociągnął mnie za policzku sprawiając, że się uśmiechnąłem. Zaczęliśmy się śmiać.

-Naruto, otworzyłeś już prezenty?

Spytał się Kakashi. Spojrzałem pod choinkę. Jest tam mnóstwo prezentów. Podbiegłem i usiadłem przy nich. Z uśmiechem na twarzy otworzyłem pierwszy prezent z brzegu.

-Łooo..

Wymknęło mi się gdy w pudełku znalazłem kunai z trzema ostrzami. Zacząłem przyglądać się broni.

-Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś?

Spytała się Miko-San Jiraiyi.

-Przecież Minato był moim uczniem.

Powiedział śmiejąc się.

"Minato.. Tata."

Pomyślałem i się uśmiechnąłem. Zacząłem otwierać resztę prezentów. Od Kakashiego dostałem kilka książek i zwojów o różnych ciekawych technikach. Masuku dał mi album z moimi zdjęciami a gdy spytałem się skąd on je ma to poprószy się odwrócił i poszedł pod ścianę. Jiraiya dał mi najwięcej prezentów.

-Czemu aż tyle?

Spytałem się zaskoczony.

-Jak to? Muszę jakoś odrobić za te osiem lat.

Powiedział i zaczął się śmiać. Dostałem od niego książki, zestawy broni, słodycze i zdjęcie. Zdjęcie Jiraiyi i moich rodziców.

 **~~*Skip*~~**

"Ne, Kurama!"

Powiedziałem pojawiając się przed klatką lisa.

 ***Co jest?***

"Aa.. tak pomyślałem.. że nudno ci w takim pustym miejscu."

Pomyślawszy to ściany dookoła zniknęły i zastąpił je las. Podłoga zalana wodą zmieniła się w zieloną trawę. Sufit przybrał odcień błękitnego nieba a na nim pojawiły się chmury i słońce, które wędrują po niebie tak jak w rzeczywistości.

Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko.

 ***Jak?***

Spytał się przyjaciel.

"Jesteśmy w mojej głowie. Mogę robić tu co tylko zechcę"

Powiedziałem podbierając do przyjaciela i go tuląc.

 ***Dziękuje. Ale wiesz, że ode mnie dostaniesz co najwyżej trening?***

Powiedział Kyuubi a ja zacząłem się śmiać.

"Wiem."

 **~~*Skip*~~**

Wbiegłem na posesje klanu Sarutobi. Stanąłem przed drzwiami i wziąłem głęboki wdech. Zapukałem głośno. Otworzył mi dorosły mężczyzna z zarostem i papierosem w ustach.

-Um.. Czy mógłby pan..

Zamachałem się. Chciałem uciec. Ale nie mogę się poddawać! Dam radę.

-Czy mógłby pan przekazać to Hokage.

Mężczyzna spojrzał na niewielki pakunek, który trzymam w rękach. Uśmiechnął się ciepło i poczochrał mi włosy.

-Pewnie.

Powiedział. Uśmiechnąłem się szerzej. Od dawna nie uśmiechałem się szczerze. Czy to przez święta? A może przez to, że spędzam je z _przyjaciółmi_. Właśnie. _Przyjaciółmi_

 **~~*Skip*~~**

 _Mamo, tato, znalazłem przyjaciół. Takich prawdziwych. Takich którym na mnie zależy._

 _Znalazłem dom._

 _Mamo. Tato. Dziękuje._

 _Dziękuje, że oddaliście za mnie życie. Dziękuje, że mogłem być waszym synem._

 _Dziękuje._


End file.
